Guardian II:The Iron Hand
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: The Sequel to Guardian, only it doesn't suck like that did. OC,OOC,AU,Crossover with LoZ,Fire Emblem,.HackSIGN and Full Metal Alchemist eventually, blah blah blah. There is humor, I promise...xD Need more genres.
1. Life

Kitty: Ello, and welcome to the sequel of Guardian! ^___^ ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I down own anything but the plot and Kat. OKAY?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou ran his thumb over an old piece of paper, remembering.   
  
Two years had passed scince Kitty had died.  
  
Kriaun had taken over. These were dark times.   
  
If only Kitty had... lived. He re-read the writing on the paper for what seemed  
  
the millionth time. It read;  
  
Im sorry.   
  
I've gone against the guardian code by dueling against Seto.  
  
Im also sorry for everything i've done,   
  
and not giving you the benefit of the doubt  
  
about the journal. Ryou,  
  
I love you, always remember that.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
~Kitty~  
  
and underneath it was an excerpt from one of Kittys favourite songs.  
  
Never had a dream come true,  
  
till the day that I found you.  
  
Even though that I pretend that i've moved on;  
  
you'll always be, my baby.  
  
Ryou sighed. He'd never told her. Now she was gone. He put the paper back in his pocket, and   
  
walked into the living room, where   
  
everyone else was. Seto was asleep on the couch, Serenity in his arms.  
  
They had gotten together. Kurry was sitting in an arm chair. She had never really gotten over   
  
Kitty's death. She felt it was  
  
her fault, no matter how much we told her otherwise. With Kitty gone, she's taken over as head   
  
of all militaristic affairs. Seto had gone a bit funny for a long time, and got a  
  
funny twitch in his eye if anyone mentioned Kitty.  
  
They've developed a sword that could beat Kriaun, but it's very choosy, and they have found no  
  
one yet that it will allow to weild it. They've called it Narcinya.   
  
Ryou snorted as Yugi came flying through the room holding  
  
a pair of pants followed by Yami in his boxers. "YUGI! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
shouted Yami. What probably made this considerably funnier was when Yugi stopped,  
  
and Yami flew over him and right into Isis. "Someones overeager" came Setos voice from the   
  
couch. Yami stood up. "At least I didnt get caught kissing by the media"  
  
snapped Yami. "Oh, cram it" snapped Seto irratably. Serenity giggled.   
  
Yami growled. "Yugi, give me back my pants before I twist your scrawny self into a knot"  
  
snapped Yami. Yugi quickly gave them back to Yami. "Dont be mad Yami.. pweeze?"  
  
whimpered Yugi. "Oh no, It's... THE GOOGLE MOOGLE PUPPY EYES O' DOOM!" said Kurry and  
  
Kat at the same time, before they burst out laughing. Yami sulked. "Thats completely  
  
unfair" said Yami. "No one cares. Now put your Ra-Damned pants on,pharoah."  
  
snapped Marik. Yami grumbled something evil as he pulled his pants on and stomped out of the   
  
room. Isis and Yugi sweatdropped. Malik snuck up behind Kurry and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"A sexy egyptian?"  
  
"WRONG! IM OVER HERE!" said Marik,Yami and Bakura at the same time. Malik anime fell and Kurry   
  
giggled. Joeys stomach growled. "I vote for some munchies" said Joey.  
  
"That sounds good" said Kat, grinning at the annoyed look on Setos face as Serenity  
  
talked with Yugi. They walked into the kitchen to find Setos cat, Emerald, sitting in a chair   
  
at the table and looking at them expectantly. "I think she heard Joey say 'Munchies'"   
  
said Kurry, sighing. Seto sweatdropped. "Emerald, get over here. You can have some chicken   
  
LATER." said Seto. The cat meowed and skulked off.Yami came into the kitchen.  
  
"Speaking of people who heard Joey say munchies...." grinned Tea. Isis giggled.  
  
"Any idea what for lunch?" asked Mai. Seto looked in the pantry and sweatdropped.  
  
"Anybody up for instant noodles?"  
  
*anime fall*  
  
"Sounds good" said Bakura.  
  
Kat sweatdropped. "I take it the maid hasnt gone grocery shopping yet?"  
  
"Er.. noooooo." sighed Seto. Seto took out a very large pot and began cooking the noodles.  
  
Serenity looked over his shoulder. "OoH.... gourmet." laughed Serenity. Tea giggled.   
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash and a loud CRACK and a siberian tiger with a purple crystal   
  
around it's neck materialized in the room.  
  
"MERV?!?" shouted everyone in the room.  
  
"Acctualy, my full name is Mervana Nishan Tashimono, thanks much."   
  
said the tiger in a serene, feminine voice. Said tiger had dissapeared the same day as Kitty.  
  
"Wait, youre a girl?" blinked Joey. "Why thank you, el capitan obvious" sighed Seto.  
  
Mervana sighed. "Anyways. I've come here to tell you something extremely important" said  
  
Mervana impatiently.   
  
"And what would that be?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Kittys alive"  
  
"KITTYS ALIVE?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here? Yes, she is. As to where she is, I think I know someone who can help  
  
you. His name is Iron Hand, He lives in Mrianiu city. He's the leader of the Dragon Fang   
  
Freedom Fighters" said Mervana. "Mri-Mrianiu? That place is a rathole." said Seto.  
  
"Yes, Yes it is. Heres the address," said Mervana as she threw a piece of paper to the floor,  
  
"Now you can't all go. Seto, pick two people to come with you." said Mervana.  
  
Ryou and Kurry both had him by the collar. "WE'RE GOING."   
  
"Meep. O-O"  
  
"DAMNIT! _" shouted Kat. Mervana sighed. "I must take my leave. Ciao." she said serenely  
  
and dissapeared. Seto blinked. "Well, no time like the present. Let's go" said Seto.  
  
He then blinked as Emerald jumped onto his shoulder. He scratched her ear and kept walking.  
  
"I guess the cats coming too" blinked Ryou.  
  
Kurry grinned and they headed out to the helicopter.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
They came up to a run down apartment. "This is the place. Room thirteen, Darkside apartments."  
  
said Seto. "Charming" said Seto, sweatdropping. They walked in. They asked the grizzled  
  
old man at the desk what floor the room was on. "top floor, but I wouldn't go there if I was you.  
  
Weridos up there all the time." croaked the man. They exchanged wary looks and headed up the   
  
stairs. They stood in front of the door. It was rotting wood, and the bronze 13 was rusted.  
  
"You knock"   
  
"no, YOU knock."   
  
"SOMEONE knock."   
  
Suddenly the door swung open, revealing nothing but darkness and causing Ryou to nearly jump  
  
out of his skin and Kurry to hide behind Seto. "Well, are you going to stand there all day or   
  
come in?" rasped a voice, making all three jump. A tall figure in a black hooded robe that hid  
  
their face stood in the doorway. They slowly walked in and the door shut behind them.  
  
Kurry pulled on Ryous ponytail. (you read it right. Ponytail.) "Ryou... whered he go?"  
  
whispered Kurry. Her question was answered as they came to a table and the figure reached  
  
up and turned on a light. They sat down at the table. "So..." rasped the figure.  
  
"What have you come to see me for?" "We were told you could help us find a friend of  
  
ours, she's been missing for some time. Her name is Kitty, Kitty Tashimono."  
  
said Seto. Ryou caught a flash of yellow light behind the hood, and the figure nodded.  
  
"Yes... I think I know of whom you speak. And I may be able to find her... for a price.  
  
Can I have her description to be sure?" said Iron Hand.   
  
"Yes... she was about your height, a little shorter, she had shoulder length brown hair,  
  
grey eyes,she was a cat demon and a punk... she was fairly strongly built... and gorgeous..."  
  
said Ryou, trailing off. The figure was silent for a moment. "I can find her, but it may take  
  
some time. You'll have to stay here overnight." said Iron Hand. "Fine. We'll negotiate the  
  
price in the morning." said Seto. "Fine. You can stay in the guest room right there,   
  
the washroom is accross the hall from it and youre sitting in the kitchen. My room is  
  
at the end of the hallway and you are to go into it for no reason but a life threatining   
  
emergency. It is late, so i'll be retireing. If you want something to eat, take whatevers in   
  
the fridge. I bid you all goodnight." said the figure nodding and walking down the hallway and  
  
dissapearing into the room at the end of the hallway. They blinked.  
  
"Well, at least he's polite" said Kurry. "We have to share a room?" asked Ryou.  
  
"First dibs on the bed" laughed Kurry. They walked into the room and Seto flicked on the   
  
light. The walls were light grey, and there was a large four poster bed in the middle with red   
  
sheets and a large red couch accross from it, along with a large closet and a wooden dresser.  
  
"Not bad" said Ryou. "Dibs on the couch." he finished. "CRAP!" said Seto.  
  
Kurry opened the closet. "Youre in luck Seto, theres an old mattress in here."  
  
said Kurry. "Whee" grinned Seto. Ryou sighed and threw his vest on the couch.  
  
"Well, you can't say today hasnt been eventful" said Ryou, Kurry laughed."True. I wish Malik  
  
couldve come with us..." mumbled Kurry. "Even if he had, he still wouldnt be sharing that bed   
  
with you." snickered Seto. Kury blushed. "SETO! Honestly I don't know HOW Kitty put up with  
  
you." said Kurry. "My natural good looks?" grinned Seto. "Har Har. Goodnight." said Kurry as   
  
she climbed into bed. Seto pulled the mattress out and pulled his trenchcoat around him  
  
like a blanket, and the cat curled up next to him. Ryou let his hair down and shut off the   
  
lights. Ryou woke up a few hours later, starving.   
  
It was about 1AM, and pitch black out. He quietly left the room to get something  
  
to eat before he collapsed. He had just downed a sandwhich when he saw a light at the end  
  
of the hall. The door at the end which Iron Hand had dissapeared into was slightly ajar,  
  
and he could hear a soft singing coming from it. "What in the world..." mumbled Ryou.  
  
He knew they were forbidden to go in there, but his curiosity got the better of him as he   
  
crept down the hall and peered into the room. At first he saw nothing, and then he saw  
  
the black curtains at the side of he room billowing in the wind, and saw a shadowy figure  
  
standing on the balcony beyond. He crept silently accross the room and the singing became   
  
clearer.  
  
"Never had a dream come true,  
  
till the day that I found you.  
  
Even though that I pretend that i've moved on;  
  
you'll always be, my baby."  
  
came the voice. He opened the curtains and saw a tall figure, hair flowing in the wind,   
  
staring at the stars and singing softly.  
  
Then he noticed the wings,ears and tail.  
  
He put his hand on the figures shoulder and whirled them around.  
  
It was Kitty.   
  
And at the same time, it wasnt.   
  
She had a scar under her eye in the style of Scar from the lion king, her cat ears  
  
were battered, and the had two gold hoop earings in the top of the right one, and  
  
one gold hoop near the bottom of her left. And her left wing had three red, glowing  
  
scars. Her hair also had electric blue and white blonde streaks, and her eyes were shining   
  
with tears.  
  
He pulled her into a kiss right there, not caring what was going on.  
  
They stood like that for who knows how long, until a cough came from behind them.  
  
"Ryou, when youre finished corrupting Kitty, her best friends would like a word with her"  
  
came Kurrys voice. Ryou broke off, bright red as the other two ran up.  
  
Kurry started crying and hugged Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, why didnt you come find us?" she asked, coughing. "I.. I was to ashamed.. after   
  
everything that had happened I didnt think youd want me to come back. If it wasnt for me youd   
  
never had been involved." mumbled Kitty. "Oh, Kitty..." mumbled Ryou as she hugged her again.  
  
"Of course we did. Nothing that happened was your fault, and you couldnt have changed it.  
  
Im just so glad youre ALIVE!" and at that Kurry started crying again.  
  
"Aww, Kurry dont cry girl. And maybe you should put on a jacket, youre out here in a muscle   
  
shirt and it's nearly snowing." said Kitty, and at that, it did indeed start snowing. Kurry  
  
smiled and nodded, and hugged her friend once more before running off to get a coat at   
  
lightning speed. Kitty looked over to where Seto had been standing in the corner.  
  
He waved. Kitty pounced him. "I missed that" laughed Seto.   
  
Kitty stood and helped him to his feet, then hugged him. "Im glad you came to get me"  
  
smiled Kitty, hugging Seto. Seto grinned. "It was mind numbingly dull without you, you were   
  
more missed then you'll ever know" laughed Seto.  
  
Ryou coughed, stil red. Kitty turned and smiled. She walked up to Ryou.  
  
Ryou pulled the note out of his pocket. Kitty choked. "You.. still have that?"  
  
asked Kitty. "Yes... and I love you too..." said Ryou as he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
Two "Awwwwwwwws" were heard behind them. Kurry had come back.  
  
"Isnt that Maliks coat?" asked Kitty, grinning. Kurry blushed. "Maayyyyyyybe"  
  
"It was about time you got toghether" laughed Kitty.  
  
"Acctuallly......" said Kurry. "You STILL arent offical? Tch." Kurry blushed.  
  
"Kitty..... Im curious. Why do they call you Iron Hand?" asked Seto.  
  
Kitty was silent for a moment, and the raised her right hand.  
  
"Wholy sunufa shitbitch."  
  
"Seto, language."  
  
Kittys right hand was replaced with what look like an Iron Glove.  
  
She clenched her fist. "Kriaun hurt my hand too badly, they couldnt heal it. This however, is   
  
the most advanced artifical hand you'll ever see. Magically enforced,fully functional and 300x   
  
the power of original said hand.... and also another reason I just couldnt face you guys..."  
  
"Oh Kitty....." mumbled Ryou. "This is my fault... if I hadnt blamed you for being mad at me-"  
  
Kitty put her hand over his mouth. "Listen to me. This is not your fault. I attacked Kriaun as  
  
recklessly as I did by choice, and this is my own fault. And if I hear you blaming yourself  
  
for it again I'll use the gawdammn hand to break your lips." finished Kitty.  
  
Ryou nodded quickly as Kitty removed her hand.   
  
"Is it physically possible to break someones lips?"  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
They had stayed up long into the night, but Kitty had made them get some sleep.  
  
The next morning, they all walked into the kitchen. "So Kitty. I hadnt asked...   
  
how DID you survive?" asked Seto. "Merv saved me.... Speaking of which. MERV!  
  
You furball, get out here." said Kitty. The tiger, now clad in a purple robe and wearing same   
  
purple crystal, walked in on her hind legs. "Hmm? Oh good, they got here. Wow, I didnt think   
  
theyd figure you out that quickly." said Mervana calmly.   
  
Kitty grumbled something unseemely under her breath and Seto blinked.   
  
"You can walk on your hind legs?" asked Ryou. "It's the necklace. =^-^= I feel so specialful."  
  
said Mervana. "Merv, isnt that MY choker youre wearing on your tail?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Ummmm.... Igottagoseeyabye!" said Mervana as she ran out the door.  
  
"RiIiGhHht." said Kurry. "One more thing... your eye and wing." said Seto.  
  
"The wing was a rock from the battle with Kriaun, and the eye..... lets just say  
  
the guy who saved my life is living across the hall." said Kitty.  
  
"Realy? Who is he?" asked Ryou. "To be formal, his full name is Sciona Cannine Firenze,  
  
but we mostly just call him Skuzzie." said Kitty. "Skuzzie?..." blinked Kurry.  
  
"Yes, Skuzzie." said Kitty. And some of my other friends, Chrono and Dragoness are here too.  
  
Skuzzie was acctualy a bum who was living on the street, but he got the guy who attacked me   
  
off me, so I took him in. Wonderful guy. He has a degree in auto mechanics."  
  
said Kitty. Seto raised an eyebrow. "A hobo with a degree in auto mechanics?"  
  
"Dont Ask." said Kitty. "Speaking of which, my car broke down, were gonna need a ride to the   
  
club party tonight." blinked Kitty. Kurry sweatdropped. "You have a car?"  
  
"As the head of the most important organization for about 3000 miles, I know people."  
  
said Kitty simply. Ryou sweatdropped. "So where are we gonna get a ride?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Skuzzie o' course. Er... dont mind his manners, as I said he WAS living in the street somewhere  
  
as insane as this place." said Kitty as she headed out the door of the apartment.   
  
They followed her out and accross the hall. She rapped on the door. "Yo! Skuzzie! You up yet?"  
  
shouted Kitty.   
  
"Whadddaya want at this hour?"  
  
A figure now stood in the doorway. He had grey wolf ears,claws,a fluffy grey tail,bright blue   
  
eyes,fluffy wings, he was about 5'5" and had blue hair in a ponytail with two large neon green   
  
bangs and a blue goatee.  
  
(Or, if you prefer, think of Zonker from Doonesbury with wolf accsessories and weird hair.)  
  
"Skuz, it's noon." blinked Kitty. "Thats what I said." answered Skuzzie.  
  
"Never mind. My friends and I need a ride tonight, my cars busted."  
  
sighed Kitty. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll give yer sorry ass a ride." laughed Skuzzie.  
  
"Can all of me come or just my sorry ass?" laughed Kitty.  
  
"Just yer ass" snorted Skuzzie. "Har Har. We'll be in the parking lot at 11:30pm."  
  
said Kitty.   
  
Whadevver. Sleep good." mumbled Skuzzie as he shut the door.  
  
"Charming" said Kurry. "He's not a morning person. You'll like him better at night."  
  
sighed Kitty. "We'll try Dragoness now." said Kitty sweatdropping. They went to the floor below  
  
and Kitty rapped on another door. A girl in a black muscle shirt,big black belt,boots and flowy  
  
plaid skirt with tan skin,purple eyes,long brown hair and long white rabbit ears opened the door.  
  
"Ello and Muchas Kudos. Whos this with you?" asked the girl who they supposed must be Dragoness.  
  
"Dragoness, these are some old friends of mine.. the ones I told you about" smiled Kitty.   
  
Dragoness gasped. "OH! The white haired one, is he- is he the one you- Oh it must be! OOH! ^_^"  
  
squealed Dragoness all at once. Kitty grinned and nodded. Ryou blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Kitty patted him on the head. "Relax, Koi. She knows nothing you didnt find out last night."  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Dragoness. "Calm DOWN girl, there gonna think theres  
  
something wrong with you." said Kitty laughing. Kurry sweatdropped. Dragoness gasped.  
  
"Is that... KAIBA? SETO KAIBA? oOOOH..." at the Dragoness fainted. All three stared at Seto,  
  
who sighed. "I seem to have that effect on most people who havent met me." sighed Seto.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Well.. you can't really blame them. You got nothing on Ryou but you  
  
ARE adorable" laughed Kitty as both Ryou and Seto blushed and Kurry started laughing her  
  
head off. "OoOh.... and umm... ^^; Youre a bit of a celebrity in the Dragon Fang orginization."  
  
said Kitty. Seto sighed. "Greeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaat."Kitty sweatdropped. "In my defence, I  
  
had absolutely nothing to do with it" said Kitty. "Liar" said Dragoness who was awake and   
  
standing. Kitty whistled innocently. "ANYways, lets go see Chrono" said Kitty.  
  
Kurry blinked. "I hope he's at least a little sane...." snickered Kurry.  
  
"Wheres the fun in THAT? Though outside of the purple hair, he is probably the sanest and   
  
quietest." Seto snorted. Dragoness giggled. "What about Andraaia?"   
  
"She doesnt count, she's not in the apartment" said Kitty. "Im interested in this party"  
  
grinned Seto. "OoOH... were having a big feast tonight, complete with a live band.  
  
But I should warn y'all... in your own words Seto, the lot of em look like Good Charlotte"  
  
grinned Kitty. Seto shrugged. The stoped outside a door. Kitty rapped on it.  
  
"YO! Chrono my man, get yer purple haireds self out here!" shouted Kitty.  
  
"The door opened. "Yes, Oh Demonic Vixen Queen?" grinned the boy standing there.  
  
He was about Kittys height, and look exactly like Kai from Beyblades only with  
  
combed forward spikish neon purple hair, a black drogon tatoo curled around a red rose and a   
  
gold hoop earing. "CHRONO?!?" shouted Kurry.  
  
Chrono blinked. "Kurry? Is that you?" blinked Chrono. "Kitty, why didnt you TELL  
  
me this was the same Chrono as Kai's twin brother?" asked Kurry.  
  
"^-^; You didnt ask" said Kitty sheepishly. Kurry sweatdropped, then turned to Chrono.  
  
"Long time no see, man! How are you?" Grinned Kurry. "Im doin... GrrrrEAT!" laughed Chrono.  
  
Kurry laughed. "I remember that! You were totally addicted to Frosted Flakes!"  
  
snickered Kurry. "He still is" laughed Kitty. Chrono sweatdropped. "So, who're these two?"   
  
asked Chrono. "Oh! Of course. This is Ryou Bakura, and this is Seto Kaiba." said Kitty,  
  
pointing to each. Chrono blinked. "Th.. THE Seto Kaiba?!?" said Chrono before he began hover   
  
around Seto like a hyperactive two-year old and talking so fast you could only cath random   
  
words like hero and autograpgh.Seto sweatdroped as he tried to follow Chronos hopping around.  
  
Kitty grabbed Chrono by the collar and slapped him across the face. "Get a HOLD of yourself,   
  
man!" snapped Kitty. Chrono blushed and nodded as Kitty let go of his collar.   
  
Seto blinked. "Uh huh.... Kitty, I though you said he was the sanest one" said Seto.  
  
"He's also your biggest fan ^^;" giggled Kitty and Chrono grumbled something in an effort to   
  
regain his dignity. "He doesnt require any respect, guys" said Kitty.  
  
"Don't you mean any EXTRA respect?" asked Seto. "I meant what I said" grinned Kitty.  
  
"KITTY!" shouted Seto. Ryou sighed and turned to Chrono. "In case you were wondering,  
  
yes, they've ALWAYS been like that." said Ryou. Chrono blinked. "Gimmie a minute,  
  
I can't tell if their bickering or flirting" said Chrono, squinting at  
  
the arguing brunettes. Ryou cocked his head to one side. "I think it's kinda both. It very  
  
odd." said Ryou. Dragoness blinked. "I always pictured him as more dignified"  
  
"He usually is...I He seems to forget than when talking to Kitty" said Ryou,  
  
laughing. "Watch this... 3...2..1..." mumbled Ryou. Kitty grinned and they turned. "So, let's   
  
go for a walk, shall we? =D " grinned Kitty. "You're going in full evil psycho garb?" asked   
  
Chrono, motioning to the black robe. "oOoH... Right. Be right back!" said Kitty as she   
  
dissapeared, and the reappeard in black baggy pants, mucscle shirt with green GC on it,   
  
wrist band and steel toed bike boots. Also a black belt with   
  
black sword sheath. And around her neck was the necklace Seto had given her for christmas.  
  
Seto grinned. "Okay, NOW I recognise you. Nice necklace." Kurry blinked.  
  
"You need to be armed?" asked Kurry. "You havent been here long, have you?" asked Chrono.  
  
Kurry sweatdropped. "Eep" They walked out of the apartment.   
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
  
They were all sitting in the living room of Chronos apartment (except Skuzzie)  
  
and quizzing eachother on their best friends. Chrono was quizzing Kitty on Seto.   
  
(Everyone filled out a question sheet)  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Seto James Kaiba"  
  
"Favourite coulor?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Duel monster?"  
  
"Blue Eyes."  
  
"Height,eyes and weight?"  
  
"6'2",Ice blue and 136 lbs."  
  
"Worst fear?"  
  
"Losing Mokuba or Serenity"  
  
"Wrong! You missed part of it." said Chrono. Kitty opened one eye. "Oh?"  
  
"You were close. Losing Mokuba,Serenity or yourself." grinned Chrono. Kitty blushed. "Oh"  
  
Kurry grinned. "Forgive her Seto, she's still adjusting to the whole 'tons of friends who   
  
love her' thing" laughed Kurry. Kitty mumbled something and looked at her feet.   
  
Seto smiled, then blinked at a flash. "LOOK! LOOK! I HAVE DOCUMENTED PROOF THAT SETO KAIBA   
  
SMILED!" laughed Ryou as he held up a camera. Seto glared. Kitty held up a photo.  
  
"I have one from before I showed up" said Kitty. It was a picture of when Mokuba and Seto  
  
hugged at the end of Duelist Kingdom. (I have this pic, it's adorable! It's like the ONLY   
  
time he's smiled in the whole series!) Seto blushed and tried to snatch it from her hands.  
  
"Gimmie that!" said Seto. Kitty flew around near the ceiling, swirling upside down and   
  
hanging it by his face and pulling it back up. "Nyah! Whoo! GREASE LIGHTNING!" laughed  
  
Kitty as she flew around Seto at top speed. Seto grabbed her ankle and she ended up crashing   
  
into Ryous lap, after bouncing off a lamp.  
  
"@_@ WhOoO.... Stop the room please, id like to get off" groaned the dizzy demon.   
  
Ryou smiled. "You gonna be alright, koi?" he asked. Kitty waved her hand to show she was   
  
okay. Chrono blinked. "...koi?" "OH! We never told you! Kitty has a BOYYYYYYFRIEND!"  
  
sand Dragoness. Kitty blushed. "Dragoness!" wailed Kitty.  
  
Chrono grinned. "Now she really CAN be the Demonic Vixen Queen!" laughed Chrono.  
  
"Whats WITH that anyways?" asked Kurry. "I calls em like I sees em" laughed Chrono.  
  
Kitty threw a gum wrapper at him. "You never finished the test" said Kitty.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Chrono, blinking.  
  
"Most disturbing experience?"  
  
"The time Pegasus hacked his computer with Funny Bunnies" grinned Kitty.  
  
Seto twitched. "The RABBITS! THE BUNNYS! THE OVERALLS! MY MIND!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Errr... Favourite food?"  
  
"WonTon soup"  
  
"Shoe size?"  
  
"12 mens"  
  
Kurry raised an eyebrow. "You know his shoe size?"  
  
Seto sighed "She insits on attacking my shoes with febreeze." Kurry chocked on her drink  
  
and the other two started laughing hystericaly. Kitty grinned. "Okay, so his feet stink.  
  
NEXT QUESTION!" Seto mumbled something evil and they looked at Chrono.  
  
"Favourite song?"  
  
"Say Anything by Good Charlotte! ^-^"  
  
"Damn, youre good" laughed Chrono. "Alright Seto, your turn. I'll quiz you on Kitty"  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Kitty Artemis Hipplolayta Tashimono"  
  
Kitty got some weird looks. "I have a LONG NAME, okay?" shouted Kitty.  
  
"Favourite Coulor?"  
  
"Black,red and Orange"  
  
"Duel Monster?"  
  
"Celtic Guardian"  
  
"Height,eyes and weight?"  
  
"5'6",grey and yellow,and she wont tell me"  
  
"She hasn't written it down either, just a =P face, so I'll let that one go.  
  
"Worst fear?"  
  
"Losing Ryou,Kurry,you,Dragoness or that Skuzzie guy."  
  
"WRONG! And in almost exactly the same way as Kitty. It was losing Ryou,Kurry,myself,  
  
Dragoness,Skuzzie or yourself.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Kurry giggled. "I think Joeys right, either they screwed up at the brain factory or you two   
  
are opposite gender clones or something" Both sweatdropped.  
  
"Next Question!"  
  
"Most disturbing experience?"  
  
"The time I kissed her comes to mind"  
  
Chrono grinned, but shook his head. "No, the time Pegasus tried to molest her"  
  
"Oh yeaaaahhh...." said Seto. Kitty grumbled something evil at him.  
  
"Favourite food?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies" grinned Seto.  
  
"Shoe size?  
  
"9 womens"  
  
"Favourite song?"  
  
"Hold On, by Good Charlotte"  
  
"Okeeeii, now that it's official these two spend entirely too much time together, let's play   
  
truth or dare" said Kurry, grinning. "Alright, i'll start. Seto! Truth or dare?"  
  
asked Chrono. "Truth" said Seto. "Hmmmm...." mused Chrono, and then he grinned.  
  
"Spin around blinfolded, and then kiss whoever you point to" laughed Chrono.  
  
"And it can't be me, scince I dared you" he added quickly. "WHAT?!?" shouted everyone else   
  
in the room. Seto turned pink and stood as Chrono blindfolded him and span him around.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd stop"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- wait."  
  
Seto lifted the bandanna, then blinked. Kitty was still in Ryous lap,  
  
and he'd landed on Ryou. "Chrono?" said Kurry. "HmMmMMm.... Well, to be nice  
  
I guess he can kiss Kitty, as she's closest." said Chrono.  
  
"CHRONO!" shouted Kitty. "Too late." grinned Dragoness.  
  
Kitty swore several times under her breath, and Seto quickly leaned down and kissed her, then   
  
ran back to the other couch now dark purple and reciveing a death glare from Ryou.   
  
Seto then grinned. "My turn. Chrono, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" said Chrono, bravely or stupidly, you decide. "I dare you to do what I just did"  
  
laughed Seto. "The spinning thing, or kiss Kitty?" grinned Chrono.  
  
"Very funny. Now get up and spin" growled Seto. Chrono stood and was blindfolded,  
  
and span. He lifted the blindfold and blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Meep"  
  
He'd landed on Dragoness.   
  
Kitty grinned. "Well? Go on, kiss her!" said Kitty, grinning more as she said each word. Kurry  
  
had figured Chrono liked the girl from the look on his face, and grinned. Seto raised an  
  
eyebrow. "Whats up with you?" he asked Chrono.  
  
"Nothing" said Chrono in a voice a few octaves higher than his own.  
  
"He LOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVES her!" giggled Kitty and Kurry, making the other two  
  
blush and Ryou and Seto crack up. Chrono (still purple) leaned in and kissed her, than sat down,   
  
now an even deeper purple Seto had been. Now it was Ryous turn.  
  
"Kurry, truth or dare?" asked Ryou. "Truth" said Kurry,  
  
remembering the aftermath of the last two dares. "Okay... who in your opinion is the best   
  
looking guy in this room?" grinned Ryou. "Uhh... Seto" blushed Kurry.  
  
"See? EVERYONE loves da Setomeyer!" grinned Seto.  
  
"Setomeyer?" asked Ryou raising an eyebrow.   
  
Kitty and Seto grinned.  
  
"OoOh I wish I were a Setomeyer weiner"  
  
(dun a da dun)  
  
That is what id truly like to BEEEeeeEE.  
  
Cauze if I were a Setomeyer weiner  
  
(ba da duh duh)  
  
Everyone would be in love with Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Both cracked up and Kurry sweatdropped. "Never let them into caffine, I admit that song was  
  
my fault" sighed Kurry. Kurry grinned. "Kitty, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" said Kitty. "Sing the Ryou meyer baloney song, also my fault, by the way, while   
  
standing on your head" laughed Kurry. Kitty grinned.   
  
"My lover has a first name, It's R-y-o and u, My lover has a second name and it starts   
  
with Baku!   
  
"I like to glomp him everyday, and if you ask me why i'll say...  
  
Kitty went into top speed.  
  
Cauze Ryou Kura had a way with being way to damned Sex-ay"  
  
Kitty fell over and burst out laughing, and Ryou blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
Seto was in tears he was laughing so hard. "Th-that was hysterical! XD"  
  
laughed Seto.   
  
(Anyone who knows the Oscar Meyer Baloney song gets a cookie)  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "You guys ready? We've gotta go to the meet!"  
  
It was Skuzzies voice. "Comin, Skuz! just a sec!" Kitty ran and unlocked the door four   
  
deadbolts and opened the door. "You, Skuzzerino!" grinned Kitty. "Yo, oh demonic vixenly one.  
  
Whos your friends?" asked Skuzzie as he craned his neck over Kittys head.  
  
"Ryou Bakura,Kurry Kurishi and Seto Kaiba" said Kitty as each nodded their heads in turn.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? Really? Wow! It's an honour to meet you!"  
  
said Skeezie. "And it's an honour to meet someone who can see me without fainting or  
  
completely loosing their head" grinned Seto as Chrono and Dragoness whistled innocently.   
  
"Aight guys, to the Skuzmobile!" said Skuzzie. "Can't you call it somethin ELSE?"  
  
asked Dragoness exasperatedly. "Nyu! X3" replied Skuzzie as they headed down the staird.  
  
Ryou whistled at the sleek black convertible when they got there. "Nice"  
  
"Why thank you. ^-^ She's my baby. I built her myself." said Skeezie.  
  
"Were pretty sure he lost his mind in it somewhere" grinned Chrono.   
  
Kurry giggled. "Well, sally forth into the great smoggeh yonder!" laughed Kurry as they  
  
got in and started up. "Yes, your highness" grinned Skeezie.  
  
~At Large Old Wharehouse That Is Not Under Any Circumatances The Secret Location Of The   
  
Dragon Fang Organization~  
  
"Were here!" said Skeezie as they pulled up in front of the warehouse.  
  
"Like the look? It's acctualy a holographic cloaking device. Not as advances as Kaiba  
  
Corp's, but Kitty was able to come up with this" said Chrono. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Scince when could you do THAT?" asked Seto. "Scince I took advanced classes at the Academy"  
  
grinned Kitty. They walked in and gasped. They were in a huge hall with a giganting statue  
  
with a Celtic Guardian in the front of a Blue eyes ultimate dragon, with two lady panthers   
  
with joined hands between them.  
  
"Woah"  
  
"Save your woahs, the halls the nicest thing in the place" grinned Kitty.   
  
"Only cauze the members would trash the place if there was anything breakable" grinned   
  
Dragoness. "Hey, no dissing my members. Theyre just a little rowdy, thats all"  
  
grinned Kitty as they walked into the feast/concert/PARTAY room  
  
It was huge. It had a large stage (currently covered with a black curtain)  
  
in front, and rows of long tables through it, with one placed at the front, facing the others.  
  
(Think Hogwarts)  
  
"Dude" said Ryou,Kurry and Seto at the same time. Every table but the front was filled with  
  
people, and the front had two twin figures. Demon twins.  
  
had balck hair,yellow eyes and a black hooded leather trench coat, and the other looked   
  
exactly the same only with black eyes. "Riyo! Andraiaa!" shouted Chrono.  
  
The one with yellow eyes grinned and waved energetically and the other smiled and waved   
  
slightly calmly. "Aight guys, FEAST TIME!" shouted Kitty as a feast sudddenly appeared  
  
in front of them.   
  
(I've been watching Harry Potter again, ahee..)  
  
A cheer went up from the crowd. "Alright guys! Tonight we'll eat dance and PARTY! Remember,  
  
this is exactly what Kriaun DOESNT want, so have FUN!" laughed Kitty as she stood held up a   
  
goblet. "Cheers!" she said as she drained the glas. "ARTEMIS!" "ARTEMIS!" "ARTEMIS!"  
  
chanted the audience until Kitty sat down and they began eating.  
  
"Artemis?" said Seto raising an eyebrow. Kitty sweatdropped. "Shh. As far as they  
  
know, thats my first name" said Kitty. Suddenly a voice in the audience gave a shout of   
  
"HEY, ISNT THAT SETO KAIBA?!?"  
  
"Uh oh, Seto-sama, youve been spotted" said Kitty.  
  
"=O_O= AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Seto as he headed for the door  
  
ahead of the mob. "Damn, I can't have him being trampled" said Kitty as she  
  
flew and pulled Seto into the air by his trenchcoat. 'Sorry guys, he's off limits! Now  
  
SIDDDOWN!" shouted Kitty. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said everyone as the headed back to the   
  
tables. "Woah, talk about crowd control" blinked Seto as Kitty put him down.  
  
"Anyways, you siddown, I have to get onstage" said Kitty. "Youre in the band?" said Seto.  
  
"Yup! ^_~" said Kitty winking as she ran off.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
The tables were gone and everyone was standing, with Kurry,Seto,Ryou,Andraiaa and Riyo in   
  
the front.The curtains opened and the spotlight went down on Chrono (with elec guitar and   
  
a mike)Kitty (with elec guitar and mike) Dragoness (with base guitar) and Skuzzie (drums)  
  
"Alright guys! One Two Three Four!"  
  
(The following song is Waldorf Worldwide is by the best band in the universe, Good Charlotte.   
  
I dont own it.)  
  
(World wide what?)  
  
tikki tikki tikki  
  
Listen up 'cause there ain't nothin' funny,  
  
I wanna hot girl and a little bit of money,  
  
I wanna little house where my band can live,  
  
'Cause we're tired of movin' every other weekend  
  
I wanna go to parties where they got no guns,  
  
I wanna rock with my band, I wanna have a little fun  
  
Where thugs and punks and any other type,  
  
Can sing this song and sing it all night,  
  
Everyone started dancing and Kurry grinned. She knew Kitty was having the toime of her life, and come to think of it, so   
  
was she.  
  
Everything's gonna be alright now, everything's gonna be alright  
  
Get down stay up all night now, Let's do this one more time,  
  
Everything'll be alright, Everything will be alright, alright  
  
All I wanna do is kick the welfare, all I wanna do is get my share  
  
All I wanna do is kick the welfare, all I wanna do is get my share  
  
And I don't wanna run for the president, I just want an honest way to pay my rent  
  
And I'm tired of the man always shuttin' us down,  
  
Tired of my old man 'cause he's never around  
  
And I'm tired of eating off of other people's plates,  
  
And I don't look important, so they're tellin' me to wait  
  
Police records said they wouldn't exist,  
  
I wanna know the meaning of a Christmas list  
  
Said all I wanna do is kick the welfare,  
  
All I wanna do is get my share,  
  
All I wanna do is make somethin' from nothin',  
  
It's GC baby and we're workin' with somethin',  
  
Everything's gonna be alright now, everything's gonna be alright  
  
Get down stay up all night now, Let's do this one more time,  
  
Everything'll be alright, Everything will be alright, alright  
  
Seto meeped as he was boxed in by girls.  
  
We'll be self - made millionaires,  
  
These lives we'll lead without a care, oh yeah,  
  
And we'll see what we'll be  
  
Everybody say  
  
Everything's gonna be alright now,  
  
(Audience: Everythings gonna be alright!)  
  
Everybody say it one more time,  
  
(Audience: Everythings gonna be alright!)  
  
Everything will be alright, alright,  
  
We'll see you when we get there, We'll see you when we get there,  
  
On the video, Or the radio, In the magazines, On the movie screens   
  
GOODNIGHT!  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Skeezie had woken up and was quite pleasant.Riyo and Andraiia were over as well.  
  
They had talked Kitty into letting them come home with them. They filed   
  
into the helicopter.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"Here we are, you ready Kitty." asked Seto. "No" was her prompt reply, and her eyes were  
  
continually darting to her hand. Kurry noticed this, and put her hand on her friends  
  
shoulder. "Kitty, you'll be fine. Theyve all missed you immensely, and will be thrilled to   
  
see you no matter what. Now go in there and know em dead" smiled Kurry.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath. "Okay Seto, open the door"   
  
Seto unlovcked the door and they walked into the front hallway, Kitty behind Seto and Kurry so   
  
she was hidden from sight, and the others behind her.   
  
They were at the entrance of the lounge, where everyone was sitting or pacing around.   
  
They all looked up at Seto. "Guys..." said Seto. "Please refrain from heart attacks"  
  
grinned Seto as he moved out of the way and let Kitty into view.  
  
"KITTY!" screamed Kat as she flew into her cousins arms, crying. "Your ALIVE, I can't belive   
  
youre ALIVE! Are you okay? What happened to your eye? What have you done to your HAIR?!?   
  
How did you survive!"asked Kat all at once. "Woah! Slow down! Youre making me dizzy, girl"  
  
said Kitty. suddenly there was a happy shout and Kitty was barraged in a tidal wave of people.  
  
"Ow" was all Kitty got out before she burst out laughing. After they finished barraging her   
  
with questions, Kat suddenly shrieked. "Your HAND! Oh my god, what happened to your HAND?!?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Kriaun, and I dont wanna talk about it, okay?" said Kitty.  
  
"Okay...." said Kat. Malik, for no real reasonn came up behind Kurry and hugged her.  
  
"I missed ya" grinned Malik. "Hun, I was only gone for two days" giggled Kurry.  
  
"Do you know how long that is is Malik minutes?!?" Kurry giggled. "Youre so cute ^_^"  
  
Riyo grinned. "^_^ Awwwwwww" Both blushed.  
  
~Hour Later~  
  
"So Duke, when did you get here?" asked Kitty, as they all sat around drinking hot chocolate.   
  
"Last year" said Duke. Suddenly, there was a HEY! from Tea. "Do you- Do you  
  
guys think she could use Narcinya?"  
  
"Worth a try.." said Seto. He saew Kittys confused look and grinned. Follow me.  
  
They walked into the next room and Kitty was where the sword lay. She reached out to it   
  
and was about to grasp the handle, when-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The chapter ended. XD R&R! Hope you like Kurry-Chan! 


	2. Kriaun

Kitty: WHAAAZZUUUP?!? Welcome to chapter two of GII! In which Riyo and Andraaia   
  
actually have   
  
LINES! And I got a word program with spell check. Rah. And sorry this is so   
  
late.   
  
Seto: *snorts*  
  
Kitty: -__- Har har. Anyways, HUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to Kurry, she knows why.   
  
(Well by the time I update this she'll probably have forgotten XD)  
  
Disclaimer: FOR THE 50000000000TH time, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
(I also stole the add water to the soup joke later on from the fic Bakura versus   
  
The Soup, by Kiwi Smoothy. Hilarious, you should read it.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a loud explosion from outside. The sword forgotten, everyone ran   
  
upstairs... and sweatdropped. The explosion had been the washing machine blowing   
  
a fuse, and it had sent up a mighty geyser of bubbles. "SHIT" shouted Joey and   
  
Bakura, whose turn it had been to do laundry.   
  
Bakura dived into the sea of bubbles to try and shut the lid, and Joey went   
  
around to try and unplug the machine. There was another loud BANG as a lid   
  
slammed.  
  
However the machine began shaking as the pressure built up. Just as the lid was   
  
about to burst-  
  
Joey unplugged the machine.  
  
"Wow, that was anti-climactic -__-" said Yami.   
  
Suddenly Seto gave a shout. "Hey guys... I read in the newspaper there's the   
  
grand opening of a hot spring tonight.. I can get us private rooms" he grinned.   
  
"You mean a girls side and a guys, RIGHT?" asked Kitty, raising an eyebrow. "You   
  
are such a hentai" grumbled Seto.  
  
"I take after you" she grinned. Serenity giggled and Seto anime fell. Ryou   
  
laughed and hugged   
  
Kitty. "Well, I don't mind" he grinned. "NOW who's the hentai?" asked Chrono.  
  
"You" said Dragoness, grinning.   
  
About an hour later, they all went for a walk. However, over what no one had   
  
heard, but Seto and Kitty got into a fight. And it must have been a doozy from   
  
what Seto did next. "YEAH?   
  
Well maybe you SHOULDNT have come back!" he shouted and turned and stalked off.   
  
For a moment a look of pure shock and hurt came over Kitty's face, but it   
  
quickly switched to anger. She stalked right after Kaiba, and tapped him on the   
  
shoulder. He turned...  
  
And Kitty promptly slapped him across the face so hard he fell over, and then   
  
opened her wings and took off. A few people on the street who had been watching   
  
the fight laughed and kept walking. Seto stood, touched his cheek, which now was   
  
red, and growled and stalked off.  
  
"Ummm... Line? Is there a teleprompter? Did I miss something?" questioned Yami.   
  
Later on, they went back to Kaiba's. Neither of the two brunettes had returned   
  
as of yet.  
  
"What do you think could've happened to make Seto say something like that?"   
  
worried Serenity.   
  
"I dunno, but it must've been big" said Riyo. (SEE! LINE!) "Kurry, you can sense   
  
Kitty, can't you?" questioned Malik. "Yeah, hang on" said Kurry as she closed   
  
her eyes and glowed blue. She opened her eyes. "I knew it" grinned Kurry who   
  
then took off.  
  
~*~With Seto~*~  
  
+I can't believe I was so stubborn. I should never have said that, Kitty's   
  
emotions are in an unstable state as is. I started the whole damn thing, too. I   
  
had to bite her head off over a stupid question! I'm a jerk. Jerkity jerk jerk.   
  
That song 'You Jerk' is based on me. + He started to hum it absently to himself.   
  
Then began singing it softly. "You jerk, you jerk, you are such a jerk, there   
  
are other words, but they just don't work...." he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He began banging his head on a tree. "I...AM...SUCH...A.... FUCKING...ASSHOLE! I   
  
can't believe id do something like that to my best friend! She's practically   
  
FAMILLY! Damnit damnit DAMNIT! I deserve to be shot!" he shouted, banging his   
  
head as he went.   
  
"Yes, yes you do. But apology accepted"  
  
".... She's right behind me, isn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I can sense a guilty subconscious from miles away, and honey, yours I   
  
could've sensed from New Zealand."  
  
"Listen- Kitty, im sorry. This was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you,   
  
I'm such a jerk!" said Seto. "So you've thought." grinned Kitty. Seto blinked.   
  
"You read minds?" he asked. "Rarely. Takes a lotta energy." said Kitty. "Are you   
  
okay to get home?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah im fine, I can just walk- AHH!" shouted Kitty as she tripped over a log.  
  
"My, that was graceful of me" groaned Kitty. "Are you alright?" asked Seto,   
  
raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, just a scratch- GAH!" Kitty stood and promptly fell over. "Umm... I think   
  
I might've hurt my ankle a little" said Kitty. Seto blinked. "Wait... Let me see   
  
your ankle- oh dear ra,   
  
Kitty, your ankle's turned PURPLE." said Seto. "Ewww" said Kitty. "I can't tell   
  
if it's broken or not... does this hurt?"  
  
"No"  
  
"This?"  
  
"No"  
  
"This?"  
  
"YEEEEEEEE-----OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"It's just a sprain" grinned Seto. "The hot spring tonight will do it a world   
  
of good" he finished. "Well that's great, but how do we get home? I'm to tired   
  
to fly from the mind reading, and now I can't walk!" said Kitty, as she pulled   
  
her self up onto a log. "Relax, there's a  
  
Kaiba corp limo about six blocks from here" said Seto. "We still have to walk,   
  
Seto" said Kitty. Seto picked her up. "Gah! Hey! Seto!" protested Kitty. "I can   
  
walk fine, I'll carry you" said Seto. "But-I- oh fine" said Kitty. They had   
  
gone four blocks, when Seto nearly ran into a telephone pole when he turned to   
  
look at a computer in a window.   
  
"Oh that was good" cracked Kitty. "Oh yeah?" grinned Seto. He promptly threw   
  
Kitty over his shoulder. "HEY" shouted Kitty. "If you're gonna be a smart ass,   
  
you can stay like that" grinned   
  
Seto.  
  
"You two are shameless" laughed a voice from beside them. Kurry had flown up.  
  
"Why thank you" said both. "Kurry! Make him put me down!" giggled Kitty. "Naw.   
  
Id rather film this" grinned Kurry as she whipped out a video camera. "You suck"   
  
pouted Kitty.  
  
Kurry stuck out her tongue. Seto laughed. Kurry sent the message of general   
  
okayingness to   
  
Andraaia telepathically. "So why are you carrying her anyways?" asked Kurry.  
  
"She hurt her ankle" said Seto. "Shuttup" said Kitty. Kurry looked at Kitty's   
  
ankle.   
  
"Great scott, it's purple" said Kurry. "Brilliant observation, Sherlock" said   
  
Kitty.  
  
"What'd you do, drop a rock on it?" asked Kurry. "No, she tripped over a log"   
  
said Seto.  
  
"The almighty Kitty struck down by clumsiness. "Heehee" said Kurry.   
  
"Remind me to put chlorine in your shampoo -___-" said Kitty. "Gah! No! Chlorine   
  
makes my hair turn green!" protested Kurry. "This has happened before?" asked   
  
Seto, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I still have the pictures" giggled Kitty. "Id shut up if I were you, reindeer   
  
breath" glared Kurry. "Shutting up" said Kitty. They got to the limo, Seto and   
  
Kurry in front and Kitty lying in the back to rest her ankle. "What do you mean   
  
by reindeer breath?" asked  
  
Seto. "Christmas play we had not long before Kitty and I originally came. Kitty   
  
was a reindeer, and had to wear a tight black shirt, brown tights, dress   
  
sandals, and a brown mini skirt, along with antlers that had blinking lights. I   
  
have pictures" giggled Kurry. "Can I see?" grinned Seto.   
  
"Not unless you want those bunny pajama pics all over the internet" said Kitty.  
  
"You WOULDNT" gasped Seto. "Oh, she so would" grinned Kurry. "Wait, if we all   
  
have black mail on each other, we may as well share" said Seto. "True" said   
  
Kurry. "Don't tell me we ALL have it with us" said Kitty. "Yup" grinned Seto.   
  
After an exchange, some serious hysterical laughter was going on. "NICE pink   
  
bunny pajamas, Seto" laughed Kurry.  
  
"The green hair suits you." laughed Seto. He wolf whistled at Kitty's picture.   
  
"Reindeer look suits you" he cracked. "Shut up" said Kitty. Suddenly the car   
  
stopped, causing Kitty to fall to the floor. "Ow...." she groaned. "Are you   
  
alright?" asked   
  
Seto. "Fine... honestly. Your driveway is so long I thought we were still on the   
  
road" said Kitty. Seto sweatdropped. "Sorry" he said. Kurry and Seto helped   
  
Kitty out of the limo, where she was promptly attacked by a worried Ryou. "Are   
  
you alright?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I'm just fine" assured Kitty. "No your not, you sprained your ankle" said   
  
Andraaia.  
  
"You snitched" grinned Kitty, looking at Kurry, who was whistling innocently.   
  
"You what? Come inside, we need to bandage that up" said Ryou. "Ack!, wait,   
  
don't look at my-"  
  
"Good lord, her ankle is PURPLE!"  
  
"...Ankle."  
  
"You let her sprain her ankle!" Ryou groused at Seto. "NO" said Seto.  
  
"You should thank him, Ryou. He carried Kitty back to his limo" said Kurry.  
  
"Oh, so now he's coming onto my girlfriend" he sulked. "I was NOT!" said Seto.   
  
This resulted in a very strange argument. Kitty sweatdropped, and Kurry helped   
  
her into the house, everyone else slowly backed away accept for the three Yami's   
  
and Joey, who were now sitting in deck chairs, eating popcorn and watching.   
  
"This is  
  
embarrassing" sighed Serenity. "This is what happens with TWO jealous types, I   
  
suppose" sweatdropped Kitty. "Well, nobody's perfect... except Malik" grinned   
  
Kurry.  
  
Serenity and Kitty anime fell. "Okay, maybe not PERFECT, but he's so close it's   
  
scary ^-^" grinned Kurry. "Then why has he joined the dunderhead four in   
  
watching our boyfriends fight?" asked Kitty. Kurry slapped her forehead. "Never   
  
mind" she groaned.   
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
  
They were having dinner and then heading to the opening. Seto was making soup.  
  
"AHA! Finished!" he said proudly. Kitty opened the lid of the pot. Ummm...   
  
you're supposed to add water" said Kitty. "What? But- I-" Seto glared at the   
  
soup. "You've just made yourself a very powerful enemy, soup" he growled. "Yeah,   
  
an enemy who talks to soup" said Kitty.  
  
"At least I don't yell at clouds" said Seto. "Joey yells at inanimate objects"   
  
giggled Serenity.  
  
"Great scott, im surrounded by psychiatric patients" said Andraaia. "Run, Run   
  
while you can" grinned Chrono. Dragoness giggled. "I'm fine right here" she   
  
grinned, and scooted closed to   
  
Chrono, making him go a deep scarlet. "Look, Chrono's got a playboy bunny"   
  
cracked   
  
Skuzzie, referring to the fact Dragoness was a rabbit demon. (You'd think she'd   
  
be a dragon demon, huh?) "HEY!" shouted Dragoness. Joey tripped over a chair.   
  
"Heheh, graceful, dog"  
  
Seto cracked. Skuzzie promptly slammed him up against the wall. "You got a   
  
problem with dogs, buddy?" he growled, wolf eyes flashing. "=O_O= No sir" meeped   
  
Seto. "Good" grinned   
  
Skuzzie. "Skuzzie my man, I think you and me are gonna get along juuuuuust fine"   
  
grinned Joey.  
  
~HOT SPRING~  
  
On the girls' side, much giggling was going on. They were playing truth or dare.  
  
Kurry pulled her towel onto her more tightly. "Don't you even think about it,   
  
Isis" she snapped. "Wasn't gonna" said Isis innocently. "Anyways, im asking   
  
Kitty" said Isis.  
  
"Truth" said Kitty. "Do you have a tattoo? If you do, you have to tell us what   
  
and where it is... unless it's somewhere inappropriate " giggled Isis. "Yes, and   
  
very funny. It's on my hip, it's a blue eyes white dragon curled around a rose"   
  
said Kitty. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone as obsessed with dragons as you   
  
and Seto" said Serenity. "You got a TATTOO?!?" yelled Kat. "EARS! OW!" shouted   
  
Kitty.  
  
"Whoops" said Kat sheepishly. Kurry blinked. "Does Seto know about it? I can't   
  
decide whether he'd think the blue eyes was wicked or flip because you got a   
  
tattoo." said Kurry.   
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Why would he flip?" asked Kitty. "You think YOU'RE   
  
protective of HIM?  
  
Kitty, when you disappeared, Ryou shut himself in his room for god knows how   
  
long, and Seto didn't say a word for a month. Seto is way worried about you now   
  
that Kriaun is in power" said Kurry. Kitty turned pink. "Oooh" she said blankly.   
  
"Not to mention Kurry didn't eat until  
  
Malik force fed her" added Kat. "Okay, I don't even want to know what I caused   
  
anymore, okay?   
  
It's to depressing, I feel guilty enough from you three alone" said Kitty. "^^;   
  
Sorry" said   
  
Kurry. Kitty stood to move to the other side of the spring, and Kurry mentioned,   
  
"Did you know   
  
Seto got a tiger tattoo?"  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?"  
  
*SPLOOSH*  
  
Kitty fell into the spring, and surfaced quickly, coughing and spluttering.   
  
"See? Imagine what   
  
Seto would do if he found out you got a tattoo" said Kurry. Kitty sighed.   
  
"I suppose you're righ-"  
  
*She WHAT?!?*  
  
*SHH!*  
  
"...What was that." said Kitty, ear twitching. She and Kurry climbed out of the   
  
spring, closely followed by Mai. They looked around for a minute.  
  
"Well... I guess there's nothing here..." said Kitty.  
  
"EXCEPT A FEW SPIES!" Kitty pulled a guilty looking Joey and Seto out of the   
  
towel bin by their necks, as they were wearing towels and lacked collars.  
  
"Care to explain?" asked Kitty, raising an eyebrow. "It was a dare" said Seto   
  
sheepishly.  
  
Joey nodded vigorously in agreement. "Really now. Do you know what we DO to   
  
spies, Sety?" grinned Kitty. Joey paled. "I DO" he squeaked. Seto, seeing the   
  
look on Joeys face, gulped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heh.Heh.Heh." grinned Mai.   
  
"Tie em up"  
  
~BOYS SIDE~  
  
"They've been gone for a long time..." said Yugi worriedly. "Do you think   
  
they've been caught?" asked Ryou. "If they have, we should be hearing the   
  
screams right about...."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHH"  
  
"...Now." said Bakura, grinning. "If Kurry finds out I suggested you dare them   
  
this,   
  
I am a very very dead man" said Malik. "More like a man who wont be seeing any   
  
action for a very very VERY long time" grinned Marik. "=O-O= And just what is   
  
THAT supposed to mean?   
  
I'm not even going out with anyone!" protested Malik. "You may as well be"   
  
grinned Malik.  
  
"AHHH! NO! NOT THE FACE!"  
  
Every guy there flinched. "So, what should we write on their tombstones?" asked   
  
Chrono.  
  
"Here lies a man who was either very brave or very stupid" said Skuzzie. Duke   
  
snorted.  
  
"Stupid, hands down" laughed Duke. Suddenly the door slammed open, standing   
  
there were all the girls." You can have these BACK" said Mai, as Kitty threw   
  
Joey and Seto to the ground.  
  
"Oh.Dear.Ra" said Chrono.  
  
Joey and Seto had received makeovers, were tied up, and both had lipstick kiss   
  
marks all over their faces. "Meet Setsuna and Jessie. Have fun." said Dragoness,   
  
and with that they walked out.   
  
"Great scott" blinked Ryou. "What are you waiting for? Let us GO!" shouted Seto.  
  
"Not before pictures!" grinned Malik.   
  
Several flashes followed this.   
  
"Wait... who was kissing them?"  
  
Seto&Joey: =O_O=  
  
~BACK AT SETOS~  
  
Everyone who wasn't staying with Seto had gone home. The swelling in Kitty's   
  
ankle had gone down considerably, and she could walk without help. Riyo and   
  
Andraaia were exercising their telekinetic abilities by lazily sending random   
  
things flying around the room. This got them in trouble when they accidentally   
  
put Seto's cat on the chandelier. Seto had disappeared to his room; Joey was   
  
chasing Kurry around the house as she had taken his last donut.   
  
Chrono and Skuzzie were playing basketball in the front yard, and Kitty had been   
  
last seen with a large sketchbook in her room. It looked like things had   
  
returned too as normal as they were gonna get.   
  
The next day, Seto, Ryou, Kitty, Bakura, Isis and Marik had been volunteered to   
  
get groceries.   
  
After which, they stopped at a fast food place to get something to eat. Isis   
  
walked over to the table. "Couples eat free today guys, and as I just realized   
  
we've run out of money, as far as they know im going out with Bakura and Seto   
  
and Marik are a gay couple." Said Isis calmly enough.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
Kitty choked, Ryou snorted, Bakura covered his mouth and both Seto and Marik   
  
looked like they   
  
were about to faint. Kitty blinked. "WAAAIIIT a minute. You have your credit   
  
card with you"   
  
Said Kitty flatly. "SHH! Ruin my fun, thanks." Said Isis.   
  
*GLARE*  
  
"IIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!"  
  
Isis was now giggling, Bakura and Ryou had lost it, and Kitty was biting hard on   
  
her hand to keep from laughing. The waiter walked up to their table. "May I take   
  
your order?" he asked.   
  
Isis and Kitty went like this: =O__________O= the waiter was drop dead gorgeous.   
  
Tall, with blonde hair that well over his eyes and a silver hoop earring in one   
  
ear, and bright, intense blue eyes. Kitty's eyebrows rose way up. +Wholly shit!   
  
He looks like Link 0_o+ thought   
  
Kitty. Ryou sent a very EVIL look at the waiter. "A salad and a root beer,   
  
please" growled Ryou.   
  
"And what will it be for you, lovely maiden?" flirted the waiter, kissing   
  
Kitty's hand. Ryou, who was near the wall attempted to strangle said waiter, but   
  
Seto, protective as always, beat him to it. Seto grabbed him by the collar.   
  
"She's taken. So's the other girl. KAPEESH?" growled Seto. The waiter nodded and   
  
sweatdropped. "Sorry sir, meant no offense to your girlfriend" he whimpered.   
  
"She's MY girlfriend." Growled Ryou flatly. "PARDON ME, but I can speak   
  
English," growled Kitty. "He meant no offense, so everyone just bloody RELAX.   
  
And I'll have a Pepsi and a club sandwich, please." Said Kitty. Everyone   
  
sweatdropped.  
  
And Seto let go of the guys collar. After they had ordered, Isis grinned. "Whoo.   
  
You go girl."   
  
Grinned Isis. "Hnnn" grunted Kitty mid-sip of her Pepsi.   
  
"Someone's tall, dark, and surly today" mumbled Seto, receiving a glare that   
  
could rival his own. "Look who's talking" grinned Kitty. Seto sweatdropped.   
  
"Shaddap"   
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Kurry was walking around the mansion, reflecting on everything that had   
  
happened. So much had changed. Yugi seemed to have lost much of his innocence,   
  
Ryou was darker, Seto was depressed, she herself had hardened... and oh dear   
  
god, she was afraid for Kitty. Not to mention Kitty had changed. It was   
  
something in her eyes, especially. They used to smile with her, and now they   
  
were just... dark. It bothered her. Not to mention she had been far more distant   
  
from her than usual. Kurry sighed, and the let out a little gasp when a pair of   
  
arms wrapped around her from behind. "Kurry? Are you alright?" Kurry turned to   
  
meet bright amethyst eyes. It was Malik, gazing at her worriedly. "Oh... im fine   
  
Malik, just thinking, is all." Said Kurry. "Penny for your thoughts?" grinned   
  
Malik. "Well... Im just thinking about how much everything has changed, and...   
  
HEY!" gasped Kurry. "What?" questioned Malik. "We never got Kitty to try the   
  
Narcinya!" shouted Kurry. (Isn't she smart? Someone had to remember eventually.)   
  
Malik blinked. "Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy... Your RIGHT!" said Malik, and as he said   
  
this, the sound of a door opening and a shout of "WE'RE BAAA-ACK!"  
  
~~~LATER~~~  
  
They were all gathered in the room with Narcinya. Kitty reached out and clasped   
  
the sword in her hand. She let out a shuddering gasp and fell backwards. "Kitty!" shouted Ryou, as he ran up to her.   
  
"Kitty? KITTY! What's happening to her?" asked Ryou, panicking. "I was afraid of this... I think she may be able to use   
  
it, but the shock has her trapped in her own memories. It could be awhile before   
  
she comes out of it, it only recalls the most painful memories in a persons   
  
mind, because we used shadow powers to make it." said   
  
Kurry. Any coulor left in Ryou's face drained out. "You'll kill him like that,   
  
Kurry." Said Bakura. There was a dull thud. Skuzzie was out cold.   
  
"Does anyone ELSE get the idea he knows something we don't?" asked Riyo, raising   
  
an eyebrow. "I must agree... he doesn't seem the fainting type." Said Andraaia.   
  
Marik sighed. "And I thought I was weird..." he mumbled.   
  
----Kitty's Mind----  
  
All kinds of memories we're playing out before her. She saw her father, Jihona,   
  
slamming her into a shelf, while a younger Kriaun watched from the hallway,   
  
grinning gleefully. Pam, humiliating her time after time... she saw herself alone in her room, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled out her whiskers. She saw her grandmother's funeral, Kriaun running from her with Mervana... And then...  
  
Kai.  
  
Smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her... and the gasp of pain that she'd never forget, when Kriaun stabbed him from behind. She saw Kurry, when Kitty had seen her for the first time, hurt, alone, and beaten. An easy target for any of the demons running amok. Then she saw herself fighting with Ryou, dueling with   
  
Seto... she saw herself walking down an alley... she recognized this instantly. She saw herself draw her sword and hold it to her own throat... and Skuzzie, appearing from the shadows and knocking her hand, causing her to miss and give her that gash under her eye, but saving her life...   
  
And then she returned to reality with a jolt. The first thing she saw were   
  
Ryou's worried chocolate eyes, and she collapsed in his arms, silent tears   
  
running down her face, shaking. Ryou held her tighter and began stroking her   
  
hair. Kurry was a funny shade of white, and Kat had fainted from the look of   
  
sheer terror on Kitty's face when she had woken up. Kitty slowly stood, using   
  
Narcinya as a support. "Hey... HEY! She can wield it!" gasped Tea. Kitty   
  
blinked. "Wow..." she mumbled. She then caught sight of the unconscious Seto and Skuzzie. "What happened?" asked Kitty. "They both passed out when you went down" said Mai. "Do they know something we don't?" asked Duke. "Err... No?"  
  
said Kitty, sweatdropping. Skuzzie sat up. "Ow..." he groaned. He was bombarded with questions. Skuzzie sat there quietly for sometime before Marik asked if he was going to answer. "Would YOU divulge a secret entrusted to you by your best friend? I think not." Said Skuzzie simply.  
  
*Total silence*  
  
"Damn. He's right" said Yami. "Guys, I think we should just let it alone" said Isis. Seto had come to. "EXACTLY." He said flatly. "Seto!" gasped Serenity, running over to him. "Are you alright?" she questioned worriedly. "Don't worry Serenity, im fine" assured Seto, blushing slightly. "...Well, if you say so... said Serenity eyeing Seto worriedly. There was something off in his eyes. They looked terrified. "Kitty... You need to practice with Narcinya" said Kurry abruptly. Kitty nodded, and flew out a window. Seto sighed, standing. He mumbled something under his breath that no one caught... no one, that is, but the pair of navy blue eyes peering from the hallway, that upon hearing his elder brothers mumblings, widened and filled with tears.   
  
-One Week Later-  
  
Kitty had not returned from her training as of yet, but Kurry assured them all she was fine, and a sword with power of that magnitude would take time to get used to. Ryou, however, could not be stopped pacing around the front room like a caged animal. And Seto was worried sick over Mokuba, who had been acting distant and sad. Not even Serenity's best efforts seemed to be able to console him, and worrying over Mokuba got SETO distant and depressed. Kat and Bakura had been clingyer than usual, and Malik jumped six feet in the air whenever anyone mentioned Kurry. Mia and Joey sighed. "Mai, I don't know if it's just me, but there is SOMETHING up." Said Joey. "Koi, it's not that hard to miss" said Mai. Joey sweatdropped. "Still. Ryou is going to wear a path into the rug, and Seto, I don't even wanna think about if not even Seren' can make him feel better." Said Joey. "Hey, You called him Seto." Said Mai. "Ehhh... he may not be my favorite person in the world, but he's alright." Said Joey. "Certainly an improvement over 'Here comes Johnny Sunshine" grinned Mai. "You gotta admit, that was pretty descriptive" snickered Joey. "You're just lucky he didn't rip your arm off" said Mai. Suddenly a loud crash made everyone turn to the front door. It was Kitty, or at least as far as they could tell. She was scratched, beaten, cut, bruised, looked exhausted, her head was bleeding pretty badly, and had to lean on her sword to stay upright. "Help..." was all she managed to croak out before she passed out. Ryou would probably have passed out himself if it hadn't been his first instinct to help Kitty. He quickly ran to her, calling Seto over as he had little medical knowledge himself. Seto frowned. "This looks bad... c'mon, we've got to get her into bed" said Seto.   
  
~*~  
  
She woke up the next day. "Nnhhh... Wh-where am I?" she groaned. "Oh thank GOD, you're awake!" gasped Skuzzie. "Kitty slowly sat up. "Where Ryou?" she questioned. Skuzzie pointed to the other side of the bed, where Ryou was kneeling on the floor with his head on the bed, fast asleep. "You've been out since yesterday, and he hasn't moved from that spot since. What happened?" asked Skuzzie. "Kriaun found me... hundreds of his minions. I just barely got out. But I can't stay here, it's not safe for the rest of you!" said Kitty. "That's nonsense. You're in no shape to leave, and we wouldn't let you anyways" said Ryou, looking up. Kitty sighed. "Fine, but if someone gets hurt, I will NEVER forgive myself." Said Kitty, sighing. Suddenly Kurry, who had apparently sensed Kitty coming back into consciousness, burst through the door like she'd been shot out of a cannon. "Kitty?!? You're awake! Oh thank GOD!" gasped Kurry. "Relax, girl, you'll hurt something. And I wouldn't celebrate. Kriaun knows where I am" said Kitty. Kurry paled, then blinked. "Now that your conscious, I can heal you up in a jiff, and we've got Narcinya. I vote we're ready and waiting to ambush him" said Kurry confidently. Kitty blinked and the flash of rage she'd seen in Kurry's eyes. She got the feeling she had definitely been left in the dark about something.  
  
~HOUR LATER~  
  
(Next part was written by Kurry, explaining why it doesn't suck. XD)  
  
They were sitting around in the lounge, being rather unusually quiet as they tried to come up with ideas for an ambush on Kriaun. Each one had thoughtful looks on their faces as each wracked their brains for any idea whatsoever.   
  
Bakura was perched on the edge of the couch, absently watching Kat. His mind began to wander as he studied her face, remembering each feature exactly as it was 5000 years ago. She hadn't aged a bit. Not so for him. Recalling the day they met, he lapsed into memory.........  
  
+FLASHBACK+  
  
.........He was watching silently, gauging his time until he could creep across the entrance to the tomb. Being an expert in his chosen field, Bakura knew the secret entrances of all the major pyramids in the area, and a few beyond the city's borders. Checking the guard's movements, he slipped like a wraith across the moonlit passage and crept around the other side.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a soft female voice whispered behind him. Bakura froze solid, then slowly turned, heart pounding in the disbelief that he'd been caught.  
  
The female in question stepped into the light and Bakura was struck dumb by piercing green eyes. 'Hi,' she said simply, smiling. He cocked an eyebrow. Did the Pharaoh's soldiers usually say 'Hi' to a tomb robber they were about to capture?  
  
The girl almost snickered. 'I'm not a soldier, nor am I going to turn you in. I have been sent to be your guardian, since your profession is quite dangerous. I am telling you, do not go into this tomb. You'll regret it.'  
  
Bakura was shocked. Could this female read minds? Warily he stepped away from the pyramid, into the shadows.  
  
'What are you?' he asked.  
  
She smiled, the nicest smile that had ever been aimed at him.  
  
'I am an eagle demon. My name is Kat. Nice to meet you, Bakura.'  
  
Bakura had been flabbergasted at that. He'd never told anyone his name! (It was not a habit you got into in the tomb robbing trade.) Yet as he found out more about her and her special cause he became more comfortable with the idea. At first he was afraid she'd try to turn him for good. (Gag.) But she told him she wasn't there to control his life, only protect it and she even joined him in his chosen profession. And as he recalled, they had the time of their lives.........  
  
'Shhh! They'll hear us!' Bakura whispered, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
'I can't help it! It's too funny!' Kat hissed in reply, her giggles muffled by his hand.  
  
'How we got stuck in the treasury I'll never know,' Bakura chuckled, shaking from held-in mirth.  
  
Kat calmed down long enough to say, 'I'll Portal us out. It'll be easier anyway.' She opened a Portal and seeing him hesitate pushed him in ahead of her. Falling from the Portal out of the range of the guards, the two let go and laughed until they were exhausted. Kat sighed. 'C'mon, we should go before they find us.' Bakura hopped up first, pulling Kat to her feet. Losing her balance, she tripped and fell against him. He managed to steady her, and in that moment he'd known that he was falling for her. However, he figured that she'd never feel the same so he kept it within, content with her company for the time being.  
  
Then, about a month later they'd just pulled off a big job. Having enjoyed the fruits of their endeavors, they were off for a walk along the Nile. The Sun was setting, Ra drawing his last light over the world for the day. Kat sighed, quite content from the enormous meal they'd had. Bakura was absently gazing at the calm Nile waters when he felt a hand slip into his. His breath quickened without permission but he did not pull away. When they were a ways away from the city they paused to watch the last rays of the sun disappear. The sky was gorgeous with a red and gold hue, silhouetting the two against it. Seeing her lit up like that, all golden with a soft and tender look, Bakura had suddenly overcome his fear and turned to her.  
  
'Kat?'  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'I.........I need to tell you something.'  
  
She'd faced him, her fantastic green eyes more stunning than ever.  
  
'I.........I love you Kat.'  
  
He remembered the soft gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
'R-really Bakura?'  
  
'Y-yes. I have for a long time.'  
  
He'd lowered his eyes, almost ashamed in the certainty that she'd reject him.) She'd tilted his chin up and gave him the first and gentlest kiss he'd ever experienced. He didn't waste any time in deepening it. Then she pulled away, the look on her face.........so tender and kind, it made his heart melt.  
  
'Bakura. I love you too.'  
  
Those words were his every hope and dream. He felt as though he'd been lifted to Ra's Domain and back. But the moment she said them, something altered in the wind. A dark cloud was suddenly visible on the horizon, growing more menacing by the minute. Kat gasped suddenly in fear. 'Oh no.........'  
  
'What?' Bakura had asked her, tightening his hold on her waist and wondering whether they could get cloud storms in a desert.  
  
Kat looked increasingly agitated. 'Oh no, oh no, I've done something I shouldn't have.' Watching the cloud come nearer, she suddenly turned to him, anxiety in her eyes. 'Please promise me something. No matter what happens, don't do anything stupid. I'll always love you. Okay?'  
  
Bakura was completely confused. 'Um..........'  
  
'Promise me!'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
CRACK!!  
  
A mighty clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck the sand. When the flash disappeared, in its place were two hulking demons, black as night. One had scythe-like claws and the other a head shaped like a lizard, with a foreboding look in the eye. Kat bowed her head and walked up to them, ordering Bakura to stay where he was. Despite the wind, he could make out their conversation.  
  
'I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it.'  
  
'You know the rules.'  
  
'Yes, but.........how can it be bad? It's not hurting anyone!'  
  
'You'll have to come with us.'  
  
Suddenly defiant, Kat flung up her head, eyes flashing. 'I don't want to!'  
  
They'd jumped her then, kicking and shrieking. He'd whipped out his dagger with the intent of freeing her but the lizard one had sent a beam of some kind of energy at him, knocking him back and rendering him immobile. He could only watch in agony as the only love he'd ever known was dragged off to her fate. Just before he'd blacked out, he'd heard her call frantically:  
  
'Bakura! I'll love you forever!'  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
When he awoke it was dark, the stars twinkling normally overhead, no trace of the deadly cloud left. The beauty of the night mocked him as his memories returned - they'd carried off his love and what had he done? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Bakura rose in anger, the pain of remorse and loss weighing on his heart until he couldn't take it anymore. He took off in fury, running, running from the pain, not wanting to remember and yet forced to do so.  
  
The first tomb he came to he broke into, disregarding all the safety measures he'd learned to perfect. Ransacking and destroying anything that lay in his path, he still had not vented his anger when they came for him. The guards dragged him, fighting like a mad thing, to the Pharaoh. That was the first time he'd laid eyes on the young ruler - he had a saddened look in his eyes as he declared Bakura's fate.  
  
'He shall be sealed in the Ring. Take him away until it is time.'  
  
As they hauled him off to the dungeons Bakura vaguely realized that the tomb he had been caught in was the one Kat had warned him away from, that moonlit night on which they met.........  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Bakura suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Kitty scream. He looked up, and almost screamed himself. Ryou's eyes were glowing vivid green; he had stood up, and had a glowing aura of darkness surrounding him. His eye had narrowed, and looked soulless. He was terrifying. "I've finally found you, little sister" he snarled in a voice that was unmistakably Kriaun's. Kitty gasped. "You monster! Get out of his mind! He's never done anything to you! Ryou! Speak to me!" cried Kitty. "He can't hear you, little sister. His mind is weakened from years of possession" grinned Kriaun. Bakura looked pale, and guilt wrenched at his stomach. Malik looked a little green himself. "Hear me now, sister. I will come for you. And when I do... you be ready" he cackled. "Or maybe I should just kill you NOW, when I know you wont hurt the body im possessing" laughed Kriaun, and he started to advance. Kurry and Skuzzie rose, but Kitty raised a hand. "Mo, I wont have him hurt because of me. Enough of you have suffered. Maybe he should just kill me now. Kriaun! If I go without a fight, will you let them be?" shouted Kitty. "What else would I need them for? You're the one I want" grinned Kriaun. "You have made a foolish decision, I always knew your love of these mortals would be your downfall" grinned Kriaun, as he picked up a knife from a nearby table and advanced of Kitty, who stiffened and glared at Kriaun. "Kitty!" Seto and Skuzzie both made a dive for her, but Riyo's eyes glowed and they were thrown back. "Stay back! He'll kill anyone in his way!' shouted Andraaia. "We can't let him kill her!" shouted Kat. Ryou's featured twisted into a horrid grin. "I've waited a long time for this sister" he said as he raised the knife. Suddenly, his eyes flickered and his arm froze. "What- what is this? Why can't I move?" said Kriaun, confused. A smirk spread across Kitty's face. "He's fighting you off" she said simply. Kriaun shouted with pain. Ryou eye's were flickering back more often.  
  
"I... am sick of being CONTROLLED!" roared Ryou as he shook Kriaun all together and fell to the floor. "Ryou!" shouted Kitty, but then gasped and Kriaun appeared again, in Dragoness.   
  
"Maybe you have won this battle... But Kaiba, your brother was distraught enough I caught him off guard. Be careful what you mumble"  
  
WHOOO! NEW CHAPTER!  
  
And a cliffhanger.  
  
Im such a bitch. XD  
  
HUGE thanks to Kurry-Chan for her help and support, as always.   
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Of Death and Insanity

Wow…. What's it been? Two years? Anyway, before you start, I want you to know that no; this isn't all of what you waited so long for. Part two of this chapter should hopefully be up inside of three months or so, and you patient reviewers who have parts in this fic will have like…lines and junk. ; Just a warning, supermicroscopomic bit of yaoi. So…yeah… here we go.

DISCLAIMER: YuGiOh characters belong to that one Japanese guy and some TV people, Link, Marth, and Roy belong to Nintendo, Chrono and Skuzzie belong to me, and Kurry, Andraaia, Riyo, and Dragoness belong to themselves. Thanks.

---

"Be careful what you mumble"

With that, Dragoness crumpled to the floor and he was gone. Seto paled.

"No…." he whispered, then roared; "NO!" as he whirled and then raced down the hall towards Mokuba's room.

"Seto, WAIT!" shouted Kitty as she ran after Seto's retreating form. Seto burst into Mokuba's room and fell to his knees. Mokuba lay on the floor, chalk white and bleeding profusely. Seto cradled Mokuba in his arms.

"No….what has he done to you..?" he questioned softly. Kitty put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Seto… give him to me, we need to take him to a hospital in our realm. There's nothing we can do for him" she said gently. Seto looked away, tears streaking his face.  
"Alright… but someone must take me as well. I know you'll have to fly to reach the hospital in time." He said firmly, as he stood up. Kurry stepped forward and smiled gently.

"Of course" she said, taking Seto into her arms. Kitty carefully lifted Mokuba, opened her wings, and was gone into the night, Kurry following close behind. Kat sighed.

"We'll have to follow on foot… we can portal part of the way there, but hospital security in Kiramina will only allow us to get so close." Said Kat sternly as she opened a portal and walked through. The others exchanged looks as Chrono lifted Dragoness' unconscious body from the floor. This was going to be a long night.

Kitty landed at the hospital first, and burst through the door. The startled angel at the front desk looked up and gasped. She hit a button on the intercom on her desk.  
"We need a stretcher for a young boy, STAT!" she barked into it.

Seconds later, two angels ran in carrying a stretcher. Kitty lowered Mokuba onto it and turned to the doctor. "He was attacked by a powerful demon….that's all we know." She explained. The doctor nodded and exited the room after the two men with the stretcher.

Seto and Kurry exploded through the door just in time to see Mokuba disappear through the emergency room doors.

"Jesus…." mumbled Seto as he slid to the floor. Kitty put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Seto…."

"Don't you TOUCH me!" roared Seto, shoving her hand away. "If it weren't for YOUR brother, Mokuba would still be okay! You've dragged an innocent child into this! You make me SICK!" he spat as he stood and stormed out the double doors and into the night.

Kitty fell to her knees in tears.  
"Fuck…. I should have just killed myself when I had the chance…" she murmured to herself. Kurry inhaled sharply.   
"…What? What are you saying?" she questioned, horrified.

"The….the one Skuzzie saved me from… it…it was me,"

---

Flashback

Kitty stood in an empty alleyway, bleeding and dirty, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Finally….it ends here. I can't win….I can't go back. This is best for everyone…. I'm so sorry I failed you all…" She raised the sword…  
…But never made contact. A figure who had been observing this from the corner sprung up and grabbed her arm, causing the sword to hack through the skin around her left eye, but miss its target. Kitty collapsed into the young mans arms.  
"….Kitty?"

---  
End Flashback

"Oh, Kitty, you should have come back… why? Why did you let yourself become so dissolved in depression and still refuse to come home?" implored Kurry.  
"I…I was too ashamed…. I cheated in my duel with Seto; I can't actually duel to save my life! I shouldn't have been fighting him in the first place, my duty as a guardian is to put his needs before my own… I failed him then, and I failed him now. Look what happened to Mokuba. He'll never forgive me for this…" Kitty trailed into silence.

"Kitty, you can't help falling in love. You didn't fail him; he's still alive, is he not? We all came out of that encounter alive because of you. Seto only said what he did because of the stress and his own guilt about what happened to Mokuba. He'll both forgive you and want you forgiveness when this is all said and done….. Please, go find him before he does something stupid," requested Kurry.

Kitty sat in silence for a moment, then sighed. "Yes…. I had better go find him," she said quietly as she stood and walked out the door.

Kitty walked down the dark road, her breath forming clouds of steam.

"Seto? Seto, please, where are you-" she stopped mid-shout as she caught sight of Seto standing under an ancient looking oak tree, his shaking hand holding a gun to his head.

"_NO!_"  
In a flash of movement, the gun had been knocked out of his hand. He collapsed to the ground.

"Seto? ..Seto, are you….al...right?" Kitty trailed off as she caught sight of Malik's unconscious body on the ground. "….What…?"

Seto stood abruptly. "…Hello, Kitsunie," he hissed. "So good to see you again." The Millennium Rod was clenched in his fist, and his eyes were blazing with gold light.

"…You're not Seto." Whispered Kitty.

"You were always very observant, Kitsunie. Even five thousand years ago when I had you and your brother sealed into the millennium scales. Choosing an unborn child as your host was very clever, Kitsunie… it really is a pity your brother had the same idea" he cackled.

"Seth, you son of a bitch, release him." Kitty hissed angrily.

"…Or what?" chuckled Seth. "…You'll hurt your own guarded? I do no think so, my dear. You were a slave in Egypt, you are a slave now, and that is all you will ever be. And now, by dear….you are mine." He grinned as he began to advance on her. Suddenly, a loud crack erupted in the silence. Seth fell to the ground, revealing the now-conscious Malik, who was seething with anger.

"Bastard" he spat as he leaned down and took the Millennium Rod. "…Well, then." He sighed, looking at Kitty.

"Thank you…" she breathed. "...but…. how much of that did you hear?" she questioned, sharp yellow eyes burning into Malik's amethyst ones.

"Enough." He said simply.

"Please, promise me you won't tell anyone about this! I can't let Kurry find out…" pleaded Kitty.

Malik stared at her. "She doesn't KNOW?" he questioned, shocked.

"No… it is too long of a story to tell here, but the essentials of it are, her soul is as ancient as mine, Bakura's, Yami's, or Marik's, but her memory was lost. She was a seer for the pharaoh in Egypt," Kitty explained in one breath. The she paused, looking horrified with herself. "…I shouldn't have told you that." She murmured.

Malik was silent. "I won't tell her, Kitty… but you should. Before someone else does," said Malik, glancing at Seto's unconscious form.

--- 

When Malik and Kitty entered the hospital doors, Kitty carrying Seto's unconscious body, they were met by a nearly hysterical Serenity. 

"Oh my God, is he alright? What happened, he's not dressed to be out in weather like that, he'll get sick!" she blurted out all at once. Seto's eyes fluttered open.

"Seren'…. Seren', I'm alright, Shhh..." Whispered Seto soothingly, putting a hand to her face. "I just need to rest."

Seto's eyes closed again and Kitty lay him down on the waiting room couch.

"Any word on Mokuba's condition?" questioned Kitty, worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing yet, the doctor hasn't left the emergency room since Mokuba arrived," replied Kat. Kitty exhaled sharply.

"Damn it all…" she moaned under her breath. They sat in the waiting room as the hours dragged on, the slow march of time continuing to be oblivious to their impatience. Seto slowly recovered, and eventually took to pacing the room until Kat grew irritated with him and snapped at him to cut it out before she broke his legs. The doctor stepped into the room just before Joey put his fist through a dysfunctional vending machine.

"He's stabilizing, but he needs a donation of energy to live," the doctor said bluntly. Seto stood.

"I'll do it." He said firmly.

"Sir, you are a mortal. He needs more energy than you can healthily give him," replied the doctor.

Kitty stood abruptly.

"I'll do it," she said, following the doctor out of the room before Seto could form a protest. Seto blinked indignantly and followed them out of the room. When Seto entered the room, he stopped sharply as the smell of antiseptic and the loud beeping of machines hit him like a slap in the face. Kitty was hooked up to a machine and a tube ran from her arm to the arm of a deathly pale and unconscious Mokuba. The doctor did nothing to acknowledge Seto's arrival into the room.

"This is going to cause you a fairly serious degree of discomfort… are you sure you want to do this?" questioned the doctor, glancing at Kitty.

"Yes," replied Kitty firmly, her gaze not meeting Seto's or the doctor's, but hovering somewhere in mid-air. The doctor flipped a switch and the machine hummed to life. Kitty let out a surprised gasp and a glowing, fiery liquid began to flow through the tube. Mokuba twitched slightly as it reached his arm. Colour slowly began to creep back into Mokuba's face, yet at the same time it drained from Kitty's, and her breathing became shallow as Mokuba's evened out. After a few minutes of this, the doctor flipped a switch and the machine died down with a small buzzing noise.

"The procedure seems to have been a complete success. We will monitor him closely for tonight, but he should be conscious by morning," said the doctor curtly. "Please return to the waiting room, and do not attempt to do anything physically stressing for at least two days," said the doctor as he unhooked the machine from Kitty's arm. Kitty stood shakily and nodded, attempting to push past Seto and out the door. Seto reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Lean on me….you look like you're about to fall over," he chided softly. Kitty looked indecisive for a moment, and then shook her head. "I'm alright," she insisted as she pushed past him out the door. Seto listened as the clunking of her boots echoing off the hallway stopped, staggered, and was then silenced by a resounding thud.

When Kitty awoke, she found herself sprawled on across the waiting room couch, sunlight filtering through the window and across her face. She sat up and blinked, the previous nights events flooding back into her mind.

"Good morning, oh queen of sleep," greeted a pleasant voice from beside her.

"…Kurry? What happened? How is Mokuba?" questioned Kitty rapidly.

"You passed out in the hallway. Mokuba is just fine, Seto and the others are in the waiting room with him right now," replied Kurry, smiling. She blinked as a flash of colour passed her eyes. Kurry turned to see the waiting room doors swinging shut and the couch deserted. She stood and shook her head and followed Kitty through the doors. Upon entering Mokuba's room, there was an inescapable air of good cheer. Kitty was nearly smothering Mokuba in a hug, Seto has a silly grin pasted on his face, and Dragoness was long since awake and recovered. Malik appeared beside Kurry.

"Hey," he said shyly, sliding an arm around her waist.

Kurry jumped slightly at his touch. "Hey yourself….whatcha' grinning about?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Just things… it's nothing." Malik trailed off.

Unnoticed by the pair and the rest of the room's inhabitants, a green mist was gradually creeping around the corner and into the room. It slowly climbed up Kurry's back and faded into her long blonde hair. She let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Kurry? What's wrong?" questioned Malik worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine….I just felt very cold all of a sudden…" replied Kurry, trailing off.

"I hope you aren't getting sick…come on, sit down."

--- 

Two weeks later, Mokuba was fully recovered, and things were beginning to return to normal, despite Seto's outright refusal to reveal what he had whispered. 

However, Malik was noticing that Kurry was acting peculiarly. She was quiet, flinched when he touched her, ate little, and seemed to dislike being out in the sun. The fact that her behavior reflected that of a vampire's had crossed Malik's mind more than once. Kitty had noticed as well, but Kurry had insisted it was merely stress and a cold, causing the already distracted demon to forget about it. Malik sat watching his angel read. She seemed pale and tired. As he watched her, he suddenly blinked in surprise. Her eyes had turned a vivid green.

Malik stood abruptly. "Kurry, what-?" he was cut off by a harsh laugh.

"Fool. I am no longer Kurry. Your woman is mine."

Malik's eyes widened in horror. "Leave her!" he roared.

"Hmm…. No, I don't think I will, little boy. And don't expect my little sister to bail you out either… I have made sure she is…otherwise engaged for now," grinned Kurry in Kriaun's cold voice.

"What have you done to her?" demanded Malik.

"I've got a couple of officials about to cart her back off to the insane asylum. They didn't manage to drive her out of her mind last time I got her sent there… perhaps this time, they shall do better," Kriaun hissed, his malicious grin again sliding across Kurry's paled face.

"…What?" whispered Malik.

"I am sure you will find out soon enough… They may not detain my sister for long, but it will be more than enough time to get this pretty thing completely under my control," he laughed, and with that, there was a flash of light and Kurry was gone.

"NO!" roared Malik, whirling around and running towards the yard.

He met a group of white coated angels standing in front of Kitty. One stepped forward.

"You have been declared mentally unstable and unfit to fulfill your duty as a guardian. You have been commanded to come with us," he stated firmly. Kitty's eyes widened in terror, colour draining from her face so completely freckles were visible on her cheeks.

"NO! No, no, I won't go back, I won't! I'm not crazy! I'm NOT!" she roared hysterically, backing away. Three of the angels stepped forward and grabbed her arms, and before she could react a needle had been jabbed roughly into her leg. She went limp, but her eyes were still wide.

"No! You can't do this! You can't! I'm NOT CRAZY!" she yelled, nearly hysteric with panic.

Three more angels landed. A man with blue eyes, long blonde hair, glasses, and most curiously of all, pointed ears, ran forward first.

"Stop! What are you DOING? I know this woman, she's not crazy! The council did not authorize this, what is WRONG with you people?" he roared angrily.

The group of white coated angels looked at him, confused.

"But we have the command right here…" one protested weakly.

"You fool, this is a FORGERY! One of the councilors names is misspelt, how incompetent ARE you people? Let this woman go and get OUT of here, I'll deal with you later!" he shouted angrily.

The surprised angels did as they were told, leaving a shivering Kitty in a heap on the ground. The two angels with the blonde man now stepped forward. The first was tall and lithe, with long blue hair that fell in his icy blue eyes, a look of suppressed shock on his face. The second was short and more built and muscular, a shock of red hair held over his fiery cobalt eyes by a royal blue headband.

"Link…can…can it really be her?" this second one the blonde man, looking at Kitty as if he didn't trust his eyes. Link did not answer, but simply continued to stare disbelievingly at Kitty. The blue haired man, however, ran out to Kitty. Kitty collapsed into his arms.

"Marth… oh, Marth, is it really you?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Shhh…. Yes, it's me. Link and Roy are here as well. We'll talk inside," whispered Marth, picking her up. Malik broke out of his shocked stupor and ran towards them.

"Damn RIGHT you're going to explain! And the minute you have, I need to talk to Kitty IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Malik angrily. Marth seemed unfazed by this and simply nodded and walked past him into the house, Roy rushing in after them.

Link lagged behind for a moment. "I'm sorry about all this… but we're old friends, and seeing her name after she disappeared a year ago, it's not like we could ignore it," he explained.

"How do you know her?" questioned Malik.

"The very compressed version is that she used to work with us," replied Link as they walked inside. "But she disappeared one night and we hadn't seen her since…" he trailed off. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know demons and angels were generally allowed to work with each other…" questioned Malik.

"Well… They aren't. She did something to disguise her wings, but we found out eventually. She disappeared shortly after," explained Link.

"What we'd like to know is… why?" questioned Roy, looking at Kitty. Kitty sighed.

"After you all found out, it became a danger to you. I knew you wouldn't let me leave, and I knew you would get into trouble if I stayed. So… I left one night without telling you," she replied.

"Oh, Kitty… you're worth more to us than our jobs, you should know that! We missed you…" said Marth. Kitty hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly. Skuzzie ran in just in time for this.

"I heard screamin- wha?" he questioned, stopping. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Ryou's gonna be jealous, Kitty…"he grinned.

"Oh, shut up, Skuzz, it's not like that," protested Kitty. Link snorted. "Believe me, man; you don't have to worry about that from either of these two," said Link. Skuzzie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" he questioned. Roy pointedly slid an arm around Marth's waist.

"…OH." said Skuzzie, realization hitting him like a brick. "…Okay, I guess I'll believe you," he chuckled amusedly.

"As warm and fuzzy as this reunion is, we have an URGENT PROBLEM!" roared Malik, no longer able to keep silent. "Kriaun has Kurry and he's possed her!" he shouted bluntly. Kitty gaped at him momentarily.

--- 

Several miles away, a man looked up from behind his newspaper. 

"Dear, did you just hear someone yell something?"

---

Three hours later, they were equipped and ready. Most of the household had been temporarily delayed from reaching them, but would join them later on. Link, Marth, and Roy had all immediately volunteered to help, and they, along with Skuzzie and Malik, set off behind Kitty through the portal.

They fell through the other end of the portal in a heap. Kitty stood and glanced around. She inhaled sharply at the sprawling base that stood where Kriaun's small fortress and previously been.

"Kriaun's been keeping busy, I see," said Skuzzie lightly, choked panic evident in his voice. Kitty sighed.

"We're going to have to be so careful about breaking into this place… this is worse than I had anticipated," frowned Kitty, her hand drifting to the hilt of her sword. "We better check out the area before we do anything," she finished, and began walking towards the forest at the side of the base. The others trudged through the snow after her.

---

Ryou frowned as he sat up and shook his head. The last thing he remembered he had been fighting off Kriaun's thugs with the others, then suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and he found himself here. He could tell he was in a cave, yet it was strangely well-lit.

"Greetings, child," a motherly voice behind him said softly.

Ryou whirled around, and his knees nearly gave out at the sight that met his eyes. A blue eyes white dragon stared him in the face, lying serenely in the corner. "Do not be afraid. I am called Kisara, Kitsunie's guardian beast. I have called you here for a purpose," she said quietly.

"…Me? What could you possibly want with me?" questioned Ryou, taken aback.

"Whatever your loved one thinks, she cannot defeat her brother on her own. She will require help, which is where this, and you, come in," continued Kisara, raising a small bottle glowing brightly with a shimmering gold liquid. "This is the only potion of its kind. It will make a pure hearted person an immensely powerful archangel for a time period of half an hour. You are the only one able to do this… If you agree to help, I will take you to her. You will have only that half an hour to help Kitsunie finish her brother off," explained Kisara urgently. Ryou straightened.

"Of course I will. Take me there," he said firmly. Kisara smiled.

"It is beyond my power to portal you inside of the evil ones lair, but I shall fly you there myself. Climb on my back," she explained, flattening. Ryou exhaled, trying to absorb what had just happened as he climbed onto Kisara's back.

"Take me to her"  
---

The group crept through the forest surrounding the base. Kitty crept up behind a guard. She stepped in front of the light and a small choking sound was heard, followed by a dull thud.

"Come on… through here. This vent leads to the kitchen, I can smell it…" instructed Kitty, yanking the grate off of the large vent. The small group crawled through the vent one by one.

"Well, at least it's not a bad view…" cracked Skuzzie, earning himself a kick in the face from Kitty. "Hush, you," she ordered, coming to a stop at another grate. A refrigerator was clearly visible through the bars; however the room was otherwise completely empty but for one small stove.

"…This doesn't seem right," whispered Kitty warily. "You all stay here until I've checked it out," she instructed as she pushed of the vent cover and cautiously stepped out. She took a few steps forward, but was met with nothing but her own footsteps. She looked around, her sharp eyes scanning the room for anything that looked suspicious. She whirled suddenly and pulled open the fridge. Nothing.

"…This is too easy," she murmured. Skuzzie crawled out of the vent.

"I think your brother has gotten overconfident… perhaps he's getting sloppy about security?" he questioned.

Malik emerged from the vent.

"No… he still thinks Kitty was locked up. He doesn't realize he has anyone to keep out," he said quietly.

"Good," said Marth as he helped Roy and Link out of the vent. "We'll take the group of guards I sense outside completely by surprise."

Suddenly, raucous laughter broke out in the hallway.

"Did you hear Lord Kriaun kidnapped himself a girl? Gorgeous young angel, I hear!" cackled a rough voice.

"Yeah, Lord Kriaun will have fun with that one… I hear he's having trouble keeping her under control… not that it matters," a second voice chuckled. Kitty gasped as Malik pushed past her and out the door.

"Malik, DON'T-"

But it was too late. Malik had already knocked out two of the guards and was racing down that hallway. The remainder of the group turned on Kitty.

"…Bloody Hell."  
---

Kriaun circled the possed Kurry like a vulture, grinning evilly.

"Ah… like a beautiful ice sculpture, cold, but beautiful… I am quite fortunate to have caught such a prize, no?" he crooned softly. He reached a hand up to her face but drew back sharply, his hand sparkling and crackling with blue energy.

"So… still resisting, eh? You'll come around, my dear, you'll come around…I promise you that," he smiled, leaning right next to her ear. "I'm really not so bad, you know… once you get to know me," he hissed, sliding his hand around the immobile Kurry's waist.

"NO!"

Kriaun screamed out in pain as Malik plunged a dagger into his back. "If you touch her again I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" spat Malik, millennium rod in hand and glowing brightly, amethyst eyes burning with rage. Kriaun stood and gazed at Malik for a moment.

"Fine… keep her. I'm going to go deal with my little sister," he replied, then grinned and snapped his fingers. "But I doubt you'll want her so badly when her considerable powers are turned towards you," and with that, he was gone.

Kitty was so completely engrossed in fighting back the guards that Links shout of warning arrived too late. A bright green light caused Kitty to whirl around, but forced her to close her eyes. Kitty forced them open just in time to see a whirling ball of energy flying at her. Her eyes widened, knowing it was too late. She braced herself for the blinding pain of the impact.

…But it never came.

A grey-blue blur passed in front of her vision. A scream. Shouting. Confusion. A portal. Silence. Kitty blinked to clear her aching eyes, then gasped in terror. Skuzzie lay before her in a heap, burnt, bloody, and still.

"SKUZZIE!" she screamed, rushing to his side. She lifted his head. "Skuzzie….Skuzzie, please, wake up…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Slowly, painfully, his eyes slid open.

"…Kitty?"

"Yes, Skuzzie, it's me… please stay with me, please… oh, why did you do it, Skuzzie, it's not worth it…" breathed Kitty through her tears.

"…Do you really want to know? I may as well finally tell you the truth… I'm not going to make it, Kitty…my ribs have punctured my lungs," whispered Skuzzie in a strained voice.

"No, Skuzzie, please! You can't give up, you can't! Oh, God, no, Skuzzie, please!" pleaded Kitty.

"It's alright, Kitty… I'm not afraid. But please, listen… I have to tell you this, Kitty… you want to know why I did it? Here it is. I love you, Kitty Tashimono. Adore you. I always have, and I always will… please…I know you love Ryou, but one kiss before I die, please…" implored Skuzzie. Kitty was becoming overwhelmed with tears.

"Oh, Skuzzie…. I've always loved you…" she whispered, leaning down to meet his lips in a kiss that seemed to last forever and for no time at all.

"Goodbye, Kitty… and thank you." Skuzzie's eyes closed, and he went limp in Kitty's arms.

---

Okay, don't kill me. Three months, I swear. Feel free to pester me unmercifully if I don't update by then. Read and Review, and Merry Christmas, you guys.


	4. The Hero Of Time Heals All Wounds

GoOoOD day to you, person! Guess what? I'm not dead! Also, this chapter contains some heavy stuff so I've bumped up the rating. Also, the (slightly rearranged) song in this chapter is 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park. 'Imouto-chan' means 'little sister' in Japanese. 'Tenshi' means angel.

'Jasanae' means 'dearest one' in a combination of angelic and demonic languages.

DISCLAIMER: Characters from YuGiOh belong to Kazuki Takashi, not me; Link, Marth, and Roy belong to Nintendo, not me; Kitty and Skuzzie belong to me, and Kurry belongs to herself. Hope I haven't left anyone out.

* * *

Kitty's breathing stopped, then quickened. A wave of energy flashed through the room.

"Kitty, wait-"was as far as Link's pleas reached before he was cut off by an inhuman snarl. Power and rage emanated from Kitty as she tore down the hallway after Kriaun.

"…He's not dead…." said Link softly.

* * *

Kurry began to glow and crackle with blue energy once again. She removed her sais from her belt and began to advance on Malik. 

"Kurry…please, don't do this! You know me! Fight him, Kurry! You know me, you don't want to kill me!" pleaded Malik.

Kurry said nothing and simply stared at him for a moment.

"Kurry, please…" begged Malik again.

Kurry seemed to hesitate briefly, struggling with herself. She then shook her head and leapt at Malik. Just barely dodging this abrupt assault, Malik desperately scanned the room for something of use. Unfortunately, Kurry was upon him again before anything presented itself. Malik was starting to panic, narrowly dodging her attacks time after time. Sprinting across the room he dived for a decrepit old shield that had escaped his first scan of the room, half-hidden by a pile of heavy books.

Unfortunately Kurry finally made contact, and Malik was hurled through the stack of book and into the stone wall behind. Malik groaned as he slid to the floor, his eyes focusing just in time to see Kurry pin him to the wall with a terrifying clarity.

"Kurry…angel…please, don't do this…" pleaded Malik desperately.

"..And why shouldn't I kill you?" questioned Kurry in a cold voice that was not her own.

"…Because I love you," replied Malik in a soft but defiant tone.

Kurry paused at this, eyes flickering between vivid greed and electric blue, and expression of surprise painted on her pale face. She struggled with herself for a moment, then suddenly her eyes surged to a violent green and she brought her sais down towards Malik's throat. Malik's breath caught and he closed his eyes in despair; but the gleaming weapons never made contact. In a flash of green and blue light Kriaun was gone, and Kurry was free. She collapsed, Malik stepping forward to catch her before she hit the cold cement floor.

"Malik…." She whispered, shaking violently. "I almost…almost killed you…oh, God... I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Kurry murmured, tears spilling down her adrenaline-flushed cheeks. She paused for a moment, as if remembering something. She looked up at Malik. "…Malik…did…did you mean what you said?" she questioned, a muted but desperate hope evident in her eyes.

The steady rise and fall of Malik's chest stopped abruptly. He fought with himself for a moment.

"…yes," he replied simply.

Kurry stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly sparks flew through Malik's vision as Kurry's lips pressed against his own.

* * *

Kitty threw open the heavy metal door and ran through it to the rocky cliffs surrounding Kriaun's fortress, releasing a bone-chilling roar of rage. Kriaun turned his head. 

"Hello, little sister," he greeted smoothly.

"Don't you _DARE _call me your little sister," Kitty spat. "I'll kill you for what you've done, you sick, depraved, son of a _bitch!_" she raged, eyes turning scarlet with anger. Kriaun raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk tsk, little sister. Such language is unbecoming of you, my dear imouto-chan," he smiled mockingly. Kitty fumed, her eyes now a deep ruby.

"Do not mock me! For the love of God, I'm only _three minutes_ younger than you!" she screamed at him. Kriaun smiled, his poisonously green eyes crackling.

"Very well then, _sister_," he replied, his tone scathingly cool. "Your eyes have gone a very beautiful scarlet… I am surprised the death of such worthless trash angered you enough to bring out your wild demon blood."

There was a thunderous noise as the ground gave way where Kitty had leapt forward, sword drawn and flames raging around her. She collided with Kriaun, a bone-crunching thud echoing across the rocky cliffs. Kriaun's sword blocked hers, but there was mild fear in his eyes at the force behind his sister's sword.

"You have grown stronger since we last met, sister," observed Kriaun as he forced his way onto his feet. "Is that metal hand serving you well?" he questioned aloofly.. Kriaun was caught off guard by a powerful left hook connecting with his face.

"Yes, actually. But my good hand works just fine, thanks," Kitty replied, staring defiantly back at Kriaun. Kriaun scowled.

"Perhaps I will cut off your other hand for your insolence. One metal hand certainly wasn't enough to save your friend, was it?" he asked mockingly. The air itself seemed to darken in response. Kitty's eyes were now an incomprehensibly deep shade of red, and a low, brutal growl was emanating from her throat. The temperature around them rose sharply. Kitty had been pushed beyond her limit and her terrifying powers were about to be unleashed upon her twin brother.

She took a swipe and Kriaun's throat, claws extended. Kriaun dodged and punched Kitty in the stomach, then took to the air. His white blonde hair shone eerily in the moonlight, and with his pale skin and violently green eyes he looked very much like a ghost. The moonlight seemed to bend and stretch around Kriaun as though it were avoiding him.

"Very well then. I think it's time we settled this, sister," he jeered softly. "And you know… I take back what I said earlier. I'm not surprised the death of that wolf demon angered you so. Trash does _so_ love company."

Kitty came at him like an angered bull, attacking as hard and fast as she could. Kriaun blocked and dodged her assault, keeping maddeningly just out of her reach.

"God-Damnit-Why-Won't-You-Fight-Back?" raged Kitty between blows.

"Because this will all be so much easier if I let you wear yourself out," grinned Kriaun. Kitty paused for a moment, which was all it took for Kriaun to send her flying. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Kriaun began to walk towards her.

"…And how easy wearing you out has become. Your hand may not handicap you, but your illness does. All I have to do is run you into a heart attack," smiled Kriaun nastily. "Or let you bleed to death because you just skidded into a jagged rock."

Kitty struggled to her feet.

"Pain and illness will not stop me from killing you," she replied icily. Kriaun smiled again.

"Perhaps you do have the power to defeat me, sister. But you just simply do not have the stamina. You cannot win. Just lie down and die, sister. It would make things so much easier for both of us," chided Kriaun.

"Go to hell," responded Kitty, staggering slightly from the gaping wound in her side.

"Been there, done that," laughed Kriaun as he hit Kitty over the head with the hilt of his sword. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Kriaun sighed.

"It really is too bad… if she had been thinking clearly she could have put up a much better fight," he lamented. "Oh well. In any case, it is time to end this," murmured Kriaun to himself as he raised his sword. Kriaun paused when a blinding gold light entered his vision and a dragon thundered over his head.

"What the hell?"

The blazing light collided with him and knocked them both to the ground. Kriaun looked up into a pair of fiery brown eyes,

"You are going to die," said Ryou simply.

Kriaun's eyes widened in real fear for the first time that night. Barely able to both stand and block the energy he was being assaulted with, Kriaun desperately wracked his brain for a way out. A grin crawled its way across his face as an idea occurred to him.

"You cannot keep this up forever, you know," goaded Kriaun, his feet shifting in the dirt as he held up a barrier against the energy being thrown at him.

"This potion-induced power of yours will not last for long."

"Maybe so, but it will be more than enough time to defeat you," REPLIED Ryou coldly. Kriaun smirked, his guess confirmed.

"But will it be enough time to defeat me _and_ save your girlfriend?" he questioned as he sent a violent blast of energy at Kitty, who had just struggled to her feet. Time seemed to slow down as the energy collided with her and engulfed her body. Kitty's wings had been torn and mangled beyond recognition in less time than it took her to cry out, the force of the blast sending her hurtling over the edge of the cliff.

Ryou gave Kriaun one look of utmost loathing and flew after Kitty. Kriaun smiled triumphantly and turned to leave, when something caught his eye. Looking up, his eyes widened and electric blue glow reflecting on his vivid green eyes.

"Oh _shi_-"

There was a bone crunching thud as Kurry collided with him, her long blonde hair streaming wildly behind her and her sais glittering in the moonlight. Swift, powerful assault after assault was unleashed upon Kriaun, atomic energy crackling through Kurry's sais. Kurry bombarded Kriaun with this constant stream of attacks for five full minutes, venting the pent-up rage she had harbored towards him for so long. Kriaun fell to the ground and Kurry paused, breathing heavily.

"Truly, your rage only serves to amplify your beauty, dear tenshi," purred Kriaun as he gazed up at Kurry, blood slowly curving down his face. "Are you going to kill me, my love? Would you really deprive my sister of that right? Though…she may not survive to attempt it anyway, by the looks of her..." lamented Kriaun as he glanced over to the edge of the cliff. Kurry followed his gaze and her eyes widened in horror. Ryou, back in his original form, was kneeling next to Kitty's unconscious body, tears running silently down his face. Kurry's eyes were fixated on Kitty's mangled wings.

"You could save her; you know..." chided Kriaun softly. "Or you could kill me. What is it going to be, tenshi? You could end it all right here and now and kill me.

Just let my sister die. But you won't, will you tenshi? You can't just let the one who saved your life die, can you? But think of the lives you would save if you killed me. You are faced with quite a predicament, my love. You had better decide quickly, my sister is going to bleed to death soon," goaded Kriaun. Kurry stared at him for a moment, and then ran towards Kitty, stepping on Kriaun's face as she went. Kriaun smiled to himself, grimacing in pain, and began struggling his way back to his fortress.

Kurry stopped abruptly as she reached Kitty's side. Kitty was in even worse shape than she had appeared. Her wings were bent completely out of shape and so brutally torn almost more bone was visible than wing. She was bleeding profusely from the gaping wound in her side, and appeared to have several broken ribs. Kurry felt both terrible fear for her friends life and enormous rage towards Kriaun well up inside of her. She was vaguely aware of Ryou suddenly backing away from her, and a white light obscured her vision as power began to scream through her body. She knelt next to Kitty and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ryou covered his eyes as a dazzlingly

Eventually this brilliant display of light faded, and Ryou removed his hands from his eyes, gazing at the scene before him in wonderment. Kitty was completely healed. Kurry appeared as surprised by this as he was.

"Did…. Did I really just do that?" questioned Kurry to no one in particular. She did not have long to consider it, however, for at this moment Kitty's eyes began to flutter open.

"…Kurry?" murmured Kitty softly. Tears welled up in Kurry's eyes.

"Oh, you're alive, thank God, you're alive…" she breathed. Kitty smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm with you," she said gently as she got to her feet. Kurry threw her arms around her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she mumbled, shaking.

"I'm sorry, love. But we have something to take care of before we discuss this any further," scowled Kitty as she caught sight of Kriaun, who had not expected Kitty to be so quickly revived and was now desperately trying to escape. Kurry nodded and the two drew their weapons and started towards Kriaun.

Kriaun's eyes widened in fear. He was backed into a corner and had no means of escape.

"This ends now, brother," said Kitty coldly. Kriaun looked at a loss for words for a moment, then suddenly hope rushed into his face.

"You may think that, sister, but you are wrong," smiled Kriaun acidly. "You illness should be causing you severe respiratory distress any second now after the stress your body has been through. You won't even be able to stand, much less kill me," sneered Kriaun.

"I'll just have to kill you in a hurry, then," replied Kitty, raising her sword.

"Your boyfriend may need your help sooner," grinned Kriaun.

Kitty glanced behind her, and he eyes widened when she saw Ryou was in no danger at all. But she realized her mistake too late, and it was all the distraction Kriaun needed to use his last bit of strength to knock Kitty out of the way and throw himself onto the alarm button. Kurry swore violently in angelic.

"Damnit, the place will be swarmed with soldiers in minutes; we have to get the others and get out!"

"Then let's _GO!_" roared Kitty, who was already running for the door with Ryou. The three raced through the halls, alarm blaring through their ears. When they reached the kitchen, they found the unconscious bodies of the guards from earlier, but no one else.

"They must have already gone outside. Come on," ordered Kitty as she climbed into the still-open air vent. Kurry and Ryou followed, the three crawling through the vent as fast as they could. Kurry could hear Kitty swear under her breath as her breathing began to sound strained. They finally broke free of the fortress and caught sight of the others at the edge of the woods. Running with everything they had, the three neared the others and something became startlingly clear.

Skuzzie was alive.

"…Thank God," choked out Kitty as she collapsed into the snow beside him, her breath coming out in short, harsh gasps. Link's eyes widened.  
"What's wrong with her?" he questioned Kurry sharply.

"I really don't know, Kriaun said something about her having some illness that would cause this, but he didn't say what it was," replied Kurry frustratedly.

"…E.C.D," said Skuzzie from his place leaning against a tree. Link stared at him.

"…She has an energy core disorder?" he questioned urgently.

"Yes, she didn't want anyone to know… it affects her respiratory system, she needs a special potion, we've got to get her home," explained Skuzzie rapidly. Marth opened a portal.

"Well? Hurry it up!" he barked irritably. Link picked up Kitty and walked into the portal. Roy picked up Skuzzie, who was too weak to walk, and walked through the portal after them. Ryou paused and looked at Kurry before he entered the portal.

"Will she be alright?" he questioned Kurry.

"…I hope so," she replied worriedly.

* * *

Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she found herself gazing into the blurred face of Skuzzie. Kitty squinted at him for a moment, confused and disoriented. Her eyes widened as her memories came flooding back to her. 

"Skuzzie!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, my dear. How are we feeling today?" smiled Skuzzie, his eyes gleaming.

"You're ALIVE! I don't know how you are, but damnit I'm the happiest person in the world because of it!" replied Kitty ecstatically.

"It takes more than a lethal blast of energy to keep me away from you. You also have excellent taste in pointy-eared healers. Speaking of which, you've been out cold for four days and Link's been worried sick, he should be charging in here right about…"

"Kitty!"

"…now," finished Skuzzie with a grin. Link nearly threw Skuzzie out of the way as he kneeled beside Kitty.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" bombarded Link all at once. Kitty giggled.

"You're as worried as ever. I feel fine, Link. Just a bit achy," reassured Kitty.

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me you had an E.C.D! Hell, I can't believe I didn't notice! You're absolutely insane, do you know that?" rage Link, half at Kitty and half at himself.

"Link, calm down… you should both be resting, and I know for a fact that you, Link, haven't. And Skuzzie, you should be laying down," ordered a cool voice from the doorway. A smile came to Kitty's face as Marth, Roy, Seto and Ryou trailed into the room. After several minutes of the aforementioned group fussing over her and catching up with all that had happened, silence fell.

"…Where is Kurry?" questioned Kitty to no one in particular.

"She's probably tending to Malik; he's broken a couple ribs… She'll have noticed you're awake by now, though," replied Seto. And as if on cue, Kurry appeared in the doorway, smiling. Kitty sat up straight, a grin on her lips.

"You're late," she laughed mischievously. Kurry giggled and pulled Kitty into a hug.

"I'm sorry, love. Malik was distracting me," she grinned devilishly. Kitty gasped.

"Don't tell me he actually told you?" she questioned eagerly. Kurry simply grinned back at her in reply. Kitty let out a squeal and threw her arms around her friend.

"Took him long enough! I'm so happy for you both, that's just too cute!" Kitty giggled. Kurry blushed.

"Honestly, you're certainly cheery for someone that's been unconscious for most of the week," she laughed in a surprised tone.

"Skuzzie's alive, you're okay, I'm alive and safe at home, and I have all of you, of _course_ I'm cheery!" replied Kitty euphorically. Suddenly they all registered a soft snoring from the floor. Link lay there, fast asleep.

"Poor guy, he's absolutely spent… we couldn't convince him to get a proper rest when there were still people injured…" sighed Roy.

Kitty gave Link a fond look and sighed.

"He's always worked himself too hard…would someone please take him up to bed?" requested Kitty. Marth nodded and gently picked Link up and carried him out of the room. Kitty leaned back and sighed contentedly.

She was home.

* * *

Malik hummed to himself as he wandered around the mansion, reflecting. A month had passed since the incident with Kriaun, and things were settling back into their normal routine. Zelda, a close friend of Link and Marth's, had come to stay in the house. 

A gorgeous, outspoken and vivacious blonde with bright blue eyes, she fit in well and was quite obviously very fond of Link, a fact Link was oblivious of. Kitty and Skuzzie were fully healed and back on their feet, though Link and Kurry were keeping a much closer eye on Kitty ever since they had learned of her illness. The problem with Seth, however, still had yet to be dealt with. The millennium rod had been acting up as of late, and Kitty knew she was running out of time. Kurry had to be told.

Kitty planned on telling her tonight, but she had lost her nerve to do so on several previous occasions, so Malik could not be sure that this would be any different. Malik sighed inwardly, fearing how Kurry would react to being told the truth about her past. But whatever happened, Malik fully intended to be with her through it. He yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen and found Kitty sitting at the table, wringing her hands and looking positively ill.

"So you're really gonna tell her this time, huh?" questioned Malik quietly. Kitty nodded.

"I have too. I'm almost out of time, and I've kept this from her for too long already," she replied agitatedly. Malik took Kitty's hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, 'Sunie. You'll be fine. I'll be there when you tell her," comforted Malik. Kitty looked slightly startled at the use of her old nickname for a moment, then smiled.

"Thank you, Malik. I just hope she doesn't hate me for keeping this from here when she finds out…" she trailed off.

"Kurry could never hate you, Kitty. She loves you more than anything on Earth, I wish you could see that," replied Malik with a sigh.

"…I wish I could, too, Malik. I really, really do," said Kitty sadly.

* * *

A number of hours later, Malik found himself wandering the hall of the mansion once more. As he walked into the living room, his heart nearly stopped. Kitty and Kurry sat there, deep in discussion. Malik walked in behind them, as silent as a shadow. 

"…how old do you believe your soul to be, Kurry?" questioned Kitty quietly.

"…2,349 Kiraminian years. Seventeen Earth years," replied Kurry, looking at Kitty strangely.

"..And… how old do you think I am, Kurry?" Kitty questioned further.

"..Around five thousand Kiraminian years, as you were once of ancient Egypt, and sixteen Earth years," replied Kurry slowly. Kitty took a deep breath.

"Kurry… I…I have to tell you something. Your soul… it is as old as mine is, in fact, you are a year older than me in Kiraminian years as well," said Kitty gently, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on the arms of her chair. Kurry stared at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I would remember something, would I not?" Kurry questioned sharply.

"No… there was an… accident. Your memories were lost when your soul was sealed away. You were the Pharaoh's royal seer, Ku'riana. You foresaw that your fate was to be reborn in this time and had yourself sealed away so you could fulfill that destiny. You were the greatest seer the world has ever seen before or since and you were my best friend even then," the words spilled from Kitty's mouth as though she had not control over them. Kurry gaped at her.

"An…entire life…that I don't remember… oh my Ra…" muttered Kurry to herself, horrified.

"…I can show you what happened, if it is what you wish," said Kitty quietly. Kurry looked up at her."Show me," she replied firmly. Kitty simply nodded and placed her hands on either side of Kurry's head. Kurry let out a shuddering gasp as Kitty's hands began to glow, and visions poured into her mind.

* * *

Ku'riana followed Seth down the cold, dark corridors of the dungeons. She frowned and shivered. Ku'riana greatly disliked the Pharaoh's high priest and she liked these dungeons even less. However, Seth had insisted on showing her his new 'prize', as he called it, and as she had never seen a demon before, she'd decided to humor him. Ku'riana had heard stories about demons, about how they were terrible, bloodthirsty beasts. Which is why nothing could have prepared her for what she was met with when Seth stopped at the cell at the very end of the corridor. 

A young woman of about her own age with long dark hair, tan skin, cat ears, tail, and claws, sat on the floor of the cell, her arms shackled to the thick stone wall.

"Kitsunie, the great fire demon, tamed for the Pharaoh…" breathed Seth excitedly. The demon Seth had just introduced as Kitsunie slowly raised her head. As they made eye contact, Ku'riana felt as if she were going to be sick. The eyes that stared back at her were full of sorrow as she had never seen. These were the eyes of a broken soul. This demon was not a bloodthirsty monster; she was a human being, caged like an animal. The sorrowful, violently blue eyes that stared back at her proved too much for Ku'riana to stand. She hit Seth across the face as hard as she could.

"You absolute _monster! _She roared at him. "I cannot BELIEVE you are capable of such an atrocity! You have caged a human being as if she were some kind of wild beast! The Pharaoh will hear of this!" raged Ku'riana.

Seth gaped at her for a moment, startled; but he quickly regained his composure.

"Ku'riana, my dear woman, though this beast my look human, do not be fooled. It is not intelligent, it cannot even speak," he explained quickly.

"Just because I choose not to speak to you does not mean I cannot," said Kitsunie quietly. Seth nearly jumped out of his skin, and nervously backed away from Ku'riana.

"You see? She is certainly quite a bit more intelligent than you, now let her go!" spat Ku'riana angrily.

"…As the high priest, I am perfectly within the law to force her to be a servant of the palace…but I will cease treating her as an animal and provide suitable accommodations, I assure you," said Seth smoothly. Ku'riana glared back at him.

"I will see to it that you do. You have not heard the end of this, priest," said Ku'riana coldly as she turned and walked away. Seth turned to Kitsunie and scowled.

"You will regret speaking, demon," he snarled softly. Sorrowful blue eyes simply stared back at him in silence.

* * *

One week later, Ku'riana found herself face to face with Kitsunie once more. The demon, a year younger than Ku'riana herself, seemed unable to look her in the eyes. Intricate designs were tattooed on her arms and legs, and she wrung her hands nervously, her long dark hair hanging over her face. 

"Tell me, Kitsunie… where are you from? Who is your family? How did you come to be here?" questioned Ku'riana.

"I am from a small village on the outskirts of the kingdom. My family was slaughtered by the priest's men, who captured me and brought me here," Kitsunie replied quietly.

Ku'riana stared for a moment, taken aback by the bluntness of Kitsunie's response.

"Those tattoos on your body, those are the marks of a warrior in the Pharaoh's army, are they not?" questioned Ku'riana further.

"Yes… Master Seth wished I fight for the Pharaoh," replied Kitsunie.

"Kitsunie…I must ask you… how is it you can speak of these tragedies that have befallen you so emotionlessly? Do you not feel sorrow? Do you not mourn what you have lost?" asked Ku'riana. Kitsunie looked up at her for the first time since their conversation began.

"I have no tears left to shed," she replied simply.

* * *

This was the first of many conversations between the two. As time went on, Ku'riana found herself caring immensely for Kitsunie, yet nothing she did could bring happiness into her eyes. Though she because toned and healthy through her training with 

the Pharaoh's army, Kitsunie's eyes still held no light in them.

Until one of Ku'riana's visits was interrupted. Two large, armed soldiers marched in, carrying a semi-conscious young man with wolf ears and tail between them. Kitsunie leapt to her feet.

"Sciona!" she cried in a strangled tone, sounding both thrilled and horrified.

"We found this wretch trying to break into the palace. Lord Seth has commanded that he be kept imprisoned here. We will leave you to deal with him for now, lady Ku'riana," said the right hand guard gruffly as they threw the wolf-eared young man to the floor and left the room. Kitsunie ran to his side, pulling him into her arms.

"Sciona… Sciona, my love, why would you do such a foolish thing…?" she murmured into his long blonde hair.

"…I promised I would never abandon you, 'Sunie," said Sciona softly as he lost consciousness. Ku'riana watched this scene unfold before her in amazement, as she saw a spark of life come into Kitsunie's eyes.

"Kitsunie…who is this?" asked Ku'riana after a moment's silence.

"…This is my boyfriend, Sciona Firenze," replied Kitsunie softly.

"Kitsunie…you never told me you… wow, he's cute," said Ku'riana disjointedly. Kitsunie gave a rare giggle at this.

"I think you are going to like him," she smiled.

* * *

And Kitsunie's words, for the most part, came true. The two generally got along well, but Sciona distrusted the angel. However, both Ku'riana and Sciona could see the happiness the other brought Kitsunie, and because of this, they rarely argued. 

At present, the three found themselves on the banks of the Nile, relaxing.

"I bet you I can hit that fish with a stone from here," challenged Sciona.

"Please. You couldn't hit the broad side of a pyramid, love," teased Kitsunie playfully. Sciona puffed up indignantly.

"Oh yeah? You just watch!" he retorted, hurling the stone and accidentally nailing a very large man in the back of the head.

"Uh oh."

"Oy, scum! You'll pay for that!" barked the man angrily, his small brown eyes narrowing.

"Look, it was an accident, leave him alone!" protested Ku'riana angrily.

"Listen, milady, I don't want to hurt you. Now get out of my way, I'm going to teach this scum some manners," the man growled as he shoved Ku'riana aside. A loud crack echoed through the air and the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You will not touch them," spat Kitsunie angrily.

"Hey! She's attacked Brok!" yelled a voice from behind them.

"Get the scum! Guards, guards!" cried another voice. Kitsunie swore under her breath.

"We've got to get out of here. C'mon, this way;" she ordered as she ran towards the city. The other two followed, not needing to be asked twice. They ducked into a back alley and began quickly winding their way back towards the palace.

"If Seth finds out about this I am in so much trouble…" murmured Kitsunie.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You were defending us, I am sure Seth will see reason," replied Ku'riana. Kitsunie simply looked at her for a moment, then turned and continued back towards the palace without a word.

* * *

Seth did not see reason. Kitsunie began the next day with several deep, bleeding whip scars on her back and a black eye. When Ku'riana saw this, Seth received a black eye of his own. 

"The bastard…the BASTARD….how can he…? He- He just- RAUGH!" raged Ku'riana to Sciona. Sciona sighed.

"Arrogant ass. We'll find some way to make him pay, damnit…" he growled.

"Well, I- ahh!" cried Ku'riana as she fell to the floor, clutching her head. Kitsunie ran in at the sound of the scream.

"What going on in here?" she demanded agitatedly.

"I think she's having a vision. A major one," replied Sciona tensely. Kitsunie frowned.

"I think you're right… that's… probably very not good," she murmured worriedly. Ten minutes had passed before Ku'riana came out of her vision.

"…Ku'riana? What is it? What did you see?" questioned Kitsunie gently. Ku'riana was quiet for some time before she spoke.

"…I have to leave," she replied softly.

"What? When? Why? Ku'riana, what did you see?" questioned Kitsunie urgently.

"…I know this sounds insane, but… the fate of the planet rests on my being reborn in another time. I am needed in the future. I must seal myself in the sennen ring. We have precious little time, the thief king Bakura was just sealed away and the Ring will remain unguarded only until the sealing spell looses its magic. I must go tonight. Kitsunie… please, I need you to alter and strengthen the sealing spell for me. I am begging you, pleaded Ku'riana. Kitsunie stared back at her for a long time.

"If that is what you wish. I will go gather the materials to perform the spell," she replied emotionlessly as she turned and walked out. Sciona gaped at Ku'riana for a moment, but suddenly his expression turned from one of surprise to one of anger.

"How the hell can you do this! After everything she's been through, all that she's suffered, you're not only abandoning her, you're making her perform the spell to do it? What kind of monster would do that to her best friend? I knew I couldn't trust an angel!" roared Sciona. Ku'riana looked up at him,

"…I offer no excuse for my actions. But for the sake of the planet, it must be done," she replied sadly. Sciona gave her a disgusted look and ran out after Kitsunie.

Ku'riana sank to the floor and wept.

* * *

That night, the three of them found themselves standing outside of the large stone chamber that contained the sennen ring. A complicated system of glyphs was scrawled across the floor. Sciona stood guard in the hallway as the two women entered the room. Kitsunie wordlessly began drawing more glyphs on the floor, muttering incantations as she went. After some time, she stood and looked at Ku'riana. 

"It is ready. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kitsunie questioned quietly. Ku'riana nodded.

"Yes. This must be done. Now… you know what I must do, to separate my soul from my body so it can be sealed away?" she asked gently.

"…yes," replied Kitty simply.

"…Good. Activate the spell," replied Ku'riana. Kitsunie touched one of the glyphs and they all began to glow. Ku'riana wrapped her arms around Kitsunie.

"I love you, my friend. You are the dearest friend I have ever known, and you are like a sister to me. I hope you can forgive me for this one day. Thank you, Jasanae, and goodbye," said Ku'riana softly. She stepped away from Kitsunie and brought a dagger across her throat. As she fell, the glyphs began to glow with a blinding intensity.

The determinedly apathetic look in Kitsunie's eyes melted away as she sank to the floor. A tear ran down her face and onto a glyph, smudging it. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized it. The memory glyph, the glyph that bound Ku'riana's memories to her soul had just been destroyed.

"No! _NO!_" cried Kitty in anguish, but it was too late. A violent gold light surged through the room, and suddenly there was only darkness and silence. Ku'riana's body was gone. Sciona appeared at the doorway.

"…I will come for her," said Kitsunie in a hollow voice as she shoved past him.

* * *

_Memories consume, like opening the wound;_

_I'm picking me apart again…_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again…_

Only one week had passed when Kitsunie was asked to stand guard over another sealing, of her own estranged twin brother, who had been deemed too dangerous to be left free, but whom they were unable to kill.

_I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose…_

_Cause inside, I realize, that I'm the one confused…_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream,_

_I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean…_

_I don't know how I got this way; I know it's not alright…_

_So I'm breaking the habit…_

_Tonight_

And that was how she found herself now, drawing glyphs on the floor once again. Kitsunie stood and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh Yami, your highness, the glyphs are ready," she said apathetically.

_Clutching my cure…I tightly lock the door..  
I try to catch my breath again..  
I hurt much more..Than anytime before…  
I have no options left again…_

"Good. Kriaun Tashimono, do you have anything to say before you are sealed?" asked Yami solemnly.

"Yes. I am sorry I could not save you from this scum, sister," lamented Kriaun. Yami took a deep breath and gave the signal. The runes began to glow. Sciona, the other guard over these proceedings, winced at what he knew must come next. It was senseless and unfair that Kriaun had to die for defending his people and his family. Sciona had to wonder if Kriaun would be any less dangerous when he was resurrected. Yami gave another signal. A noble Sciona did not recognize ran Kriaun through with his sword.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for…Or why I have to scream;_

_But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way;_

_I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit…_

_Breaking the habit…_

_Tonight…_

Suddenly, a second set of glyphs came to life. Sciona's eyes widened in horror as he realized what they were for.

_I'm painted on the walls…_

"I'm sorry, Sciona," whispered Kitsunie.

_And I'm the one that falls…  
_

She drew her sword and ran herself through.

_I'll never fight again…  
_

"…I will come for you," she said softly as she fell to the ground, Sciona's anguished cry ringing in her ears.

_…And this is how it ends…

* * *

_

So…um…don't lynch me. o.o; Please. And it's only how the chapter ends, not the fic, so don't panic. Oh…and reviewing would be nice.


End file.
